En busqueda del Príncipe Azul
by Camiiliin
Summary: El príncipe azul es un personaje típico que se originó en varios cuentos de hadas. Es un príncipe que va al rescate de la dama en apuros, debe emprender una búsqueda para liberarla de un malvado hechizo... Lástima que se destiñera en el primer lavado.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola Gente Hermosa:_

_Aquí les caigo con una nueva historia, será corta y concisa, ya tengo el final y estoy 100% segura que la finalizaré, no me alargaré más allá de los 12 capítulos, serán cortos, porque la historia es corta, es una historia de mis Rojos favoritos, con un poquito de humor, sarcasmo, amor, pero mucha mucha mucha aventura, no del tipo: **"Yo escalo montañas, y soy ruda"** espero no defraudarlas(os)._

_Nada nuevo que agregar, sólo que es un UA._

**_NOS LEEMOS ABAJO!_**

.

* * *

_._

_**Capítulo 1:**__ El príncipe azul y la Virgen_

**By CamiiliiChan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_El príncipe azul es un __personaje tipo __que se originó en varios __cuentos de hadas__. Es un __príncipe __que va al rescate de la __dama en apuros__, debe emprender una búsqueda para liberarla de un malvado __hechizo..._

_**Lástima que se destiñera en el primer lavado**__"_

Había cumplido los veintiocho hace más de tres meses, era lo que se le podía llamar la niña perfecta, inteligente, la primera de la clase desde que entró a la escuela, muy guapa, no por eso casi la mitad de la población masculina de Saltadilla estaba tras sus pasos, buena en los deportes, y así la lista seguía.

Blossom Utonio; chica pelirroja, ojos rosa, cabello largo y lo más importante; la líder de las chicas superpoderosas, tenía un problema que nadie sabía, y que nadie podía saber, _**Ella aún era virgen**_, quizás para la mayoría era una estupidez, o simplemente una locura, no era algo que cambiara el mundo, pero el problema era que si cambiaba su mundo, todo había comenzado un fatídico días Viernes cuando junto con sus hermanas y mejores amigas, habían salido a pasear como todos los días Viernes en la noche después de terminar una larga semana de trabajos, estudios y otros.

- El trabajo es una porquería - Se quejaba una morena mientras le daba un sorbo a su malteada y despedazaba una dona con sus dedos para luego comérsela - No puedo creer que el profesor osara a despedirme - Buttercup Utonio, la segunda de las hermanas, había perdido su tercer trabajo en el mes, no era que fuera irresponsable, o que fuera irrespetuosa, el problema era otro.

- Si no fuera porque eres una ninfómana, que hace cochinadas donde se le antoja a la hora que se le antoja, quizás podrías mantener un trabajo por más de una semana - Le respondió una rubia, mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido - Pobre profesor, creo que ya no te mirará con los mismos ojos, después de lo que hiciste en su despacho.

- No es culpa mía, que el sexo sea tan condenadamente delicioso - Se volvió a quejar la morena - Además no todo es culpa mía, si Butch no fuera tan... - La chica se quedó callada al ver que su hermana menor la miraba de mala forma.

- No podrías hablar de otra cosa - Blossom habló por primera vez desde que se habían sentado en aquella cafetería - Hoy no estoy de humor para saber dónde y cómo lo hiciste esta vez - Siempre era lo mismo con las salidas del Viernes, Buttercup hablaba de lo maravilloso que era tener relaciones con su novio y Bubbles la regañaba, pero no pasaban ni cinco minutos, antes que su rubia hermana comenzara a hablar de su vida sexual con el suyo.

- Eso se llaman re-fe-ren-cias, mi querida hermana - Comenzó a hablar morena, haciendo que la pelirroja se pusiera colorada - quizás mis relatos alguna vez te sirvan mis consejos y los pongas en práctica.

- ¡Buttercup! - Chilló la chica levantándose de su silla, ganándose la atención de todos en la cafetería, Buttercup comenzó a reír al igual que Bubbles, siempre era lo mismo con Blossom, al insinuar algo acerca de su vida sexual ella se ponía nerviosa - No quiero discutir mi vida sexual con nadie, y mucho menos contigo - habló más despacio para que nadie pudiera oírlas.

- No sabes de lo que te pierdes - siguió hablando su hermana ignorándola por completo.

- ¡Buttercup! - volvió a regañar la rubia - Sabes lo nerviosa que se pone Blossom cuando te pones así.

- Gracias Bubbles - dijo con sarcasmo la pelirroja al ver que la rubia se reía igual que la morena - No es mi culpa esta situación - siguió hablando la pelirroja - Todos los chicos que he conocido alguna vez, han resultado ser lo mismo, lobos en piel de cordero...

- _**Si tan sólo existiera el príncipe azul **_- Interrumpió la morena imitando el tono de voz de su hermana mayor juntando las manos y mirando hacia el cielo, Blossom la miró enojada, pero se quedó en silencio - Despierta Blossom el príncipe azul en el caballo blanco que caga arcoíris no existe, jamás lo hizo, es un invento de la mercadotecnia, para que niñas de trece años y tú, se sumerjan en un frenesí de consumismo.

- Blossom - Dijo la rubia ignorando a su hermana que aún seguía hablando - Buttercup tiene razón, quizás no al punto de que tienes que hacerlo con cada chico que sales, pero el príncipe azul ya no existe, los chicos no son considerados por que si, siempre buscan algo, y quizás el hecho de que tú siempre salgas con chicos así, ha causado esa reacción a no querer tener relaciones extramaritales - Tanto la pelirroja como la morena quedaron sin habla, la rubia siempre terminaba dando un discurso acerca de lo que estuvieran hablando, no por nada era una prestigiosa psicóloga. Buttercup comenzó a aplaudir mientras la rubia se levantaba y hacia una reverencia.

- Sea lo que sea que Bubbles haya dicho, tiene razón, quizás, ya es hora que dejes de buscar al lobo con piel de oveja y te centres sólo en el lobo - Blossom miró a su hermana confundida sin entender lo que decía.

- Oh, ya entiendo - agregó Bubbles - Tanto príncipes desteñidos para nada, ve por el cazador.

- Chicas - Blossom estaba en blanco, esas analogías que utilizaban sus hermanas la dejaban perpleja - no las entiendo - sus dos hermanas se miraron entre si y sonrieron.

- Búscate a uno que sea lo contrario a ti - dijeron a unísono.

- Y yo conozco al candidato perfecto - agregó Buttecup, Blossom eso si que lo entendió y comenzó a arreglar sus cosas - ¿Qué pasa contigo? - preguntó la morena.

- No funcionará esta vez, ya se lo que quieren hacer ustedes dos - ya se había puesto la cartera al hombro y dejando un par de billetes en la mesa se levantó - No saldré con Brick.

- Vamos Blossom - Bubbles se había levantado para sentar a su hermana y que esta no se fuera - Fue sólo una sugerencia.

- No, no y no, ese ser humano, aunque dudo mucho que lo sea, es lo más despreciable, asqueroso, apestoso, y además de... - Bubbles se había sentado sin decir nada y Buttercup había comenzado a hacerle señas con su boca, para que se volteara, la pelirroja se giró lentamente, hasta quedar frente a la pesadilla número uno de Saltadilla Brick, el que venía con sus hermanos aparentemente a juntarse con sus hermanas - ...feo - Brick levantó una ceja mirándola de pies a cabeza, la pelirroja se giró a sus hermanas que se debatían entre reír o apartar la mirada del rostro multicolor de su hermana.

- Que bueno es saber que te agrado rosadita - dijo con sarcasmo el pelirrojo mientras los colores seguían subiendo al rostro de la superpoderosa.

- Hago lo que puedo - Respondió mordazmente la pelirroja luego de haberse recuperado, volviendo a tomar sus cosas para marcharse - Si me disculpan chicas, tengo mucho que hacer, permiso - dijo al pasar al lado de Brick el que se hizo al lado, no sin antes ponerle el pie para que le chica cayera al suelo, lo cual no resulto, ya que Blossom dio un salto mirándolo con superioridad - En un millón de años idiota, adiós a todos espero verlos pronto - y diciendo eso se fue de la cafetería.

- Creo que le agradas - Todos menos Brick comenzaron a reír por el comentario de Boomer.

- Claro - Bufó el pelirrojo - A todo esto, ¿Qué mierda hago yo aquí? - preguntó luego de sentarse en el puesto en el cual había estado la pelirroja, no sin antes percatarse de que había una especie de libreta rosada con flores naranjas pintadas, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta la tomó y la guardó en su bolsillo.

- Ahora nada - dijo el moreno que sentado junto a Buttercup - La razón se acaba de ir dejándote como un idiota...otra vez.

- ¡Ja! - rió con sarcasmo a las palabras de su hermano - Muy gracioso Butch, avísame a la próxima para no contenerme y mearme en los pantalones.

- Vamos Brick no seas tonto - ahora fue el turno del rubio en hablar - Nosotros simplemente nos preocupamos por nuestro hermano mayor.

- ¡Emparejándome con esa loca! - lo que quedaba de gente en la cafetería se giró a mirar al pelirrojo como hace un par de minutos había sucedido con Blossom.

- Más respeto con mi hermana Brick - se quejó la rubia - Ella puede ser un poco diferente al resto, pero no para tratarla de loca.

- Bueno, bueno - se rectificó el pelirrojo negando con la cabeza - Pero gracias, no gracias, Blossom y yo - se rio sólo con pensarlo - Ni en un millón de años.

- Aww, pero si hasta hablan igual - Se burló la morena que a estas alturas ya estaba sentada en el regazo de su novio.

- ¿Qué hoy es el día de molestar a Brick? - Preguntó molesto el chico al ver que todos se reían de él.

- No - agregó el rubio rápidamente, mientras miraba a todos los que se encontraban ahí, menos a él - Hoy es el día de que Brick pague la cuenta - y antes de que el pelirrojo dijera algo, toda la gente en la mesa se había ido a la velocidad de la luz, dejándolo solo.

- Malditos saqueadores - Dijo para sí, sacando la billetera en el bolsillo donde anteriormente había guardado ese pequeño libro - Casi olvido esto, ¿Qué será? - Abrió el pequeño libro en la primera página y observó con atención - Propiedad de Blossom Utonio - Leyó en voz alta y comenzó a avanzar en las páginas hasta que llegó a cierta página y comenzó a leer, una sonrisa malvada se comenzó a formar en su rostro - Que interesante - dijo para sí, dejando el dinero en la mesa y largándose de ahí antes de que alguien viera lo que estaba haciendo - _**Muy interesante.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuará...  
**_.

* * *

.

_Hola de nuevo, es un capitulo a modo de Introducción, ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? ¿Blossom Virgen? ¿Qué hará Brick al respecto?_

_Esperen y lean en el próximo capitulo._

**_"¿Me estás Chantajeando"_**

_Adelanto:_

_._

_- E...eso no es mío - tartamudeo la chica, haciendo que Brick pusiera una mueca similar a una sonrisa._

_..._

_- Bueno entonces, espera y verás - tomó nuevamente el teléfono._

_- No te atreverás..._

.


	2. Chapter 2

_Me demoré menos, en publicarlo, de hecho quería hacerlo el día después, peroooooo quería reviews. Así que me demoraré sólo por eso. Una chica sabe lo que quiere, y yo soy honesta, me gustan los reviews, además ¿cómo diantres se si les gusta si no me lo dicen? Ya se que me odian por el PPG: Amor u Odio 2, y por que no publico, pero es que las ideas no llegan y esta historia captó toda mi atención ahora._

_**Nos Leemos Abajo**  
_

.

**En el capitulo anterior:**

**- ¿Qué hoy es el día de molestar a Brick? - Preguntó molesto el chico al ver que todos se reían de él.**

**- No - agregó el rubio rápidamente, mientras miraba a todos los que se encontraban ahí, menos a él - Hoy es el día de que Brick pague la cuenta - y antes de que el pelirrojo dijera algo, toda la gente en la mesa se había ido a la velocidad de la luz, dejándolo solo.**

**- Malditos saqueadores - Dijo para sí, sacando la billetera en el bolsillo donde anteriormente había guardado ese pequeño libro - Casi olvido esto, ¿Qué será? - Abrió el pequeño libro en la primera página y observó con atención - Propiedad de Blossom Utonio - Leyó en voz alta y comenzó a avanzar en las páginas hasta que llegó a cierta página y comenzó a leer, una sonrisa malvada se comenzó a formar en su rostro - Que interesante - dijo para sí, dejando el dinero en la mesa y largándose de ahí antes de que alguien viera lo que estaba haciendo - _Muy interesante._**

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 2: **¿Me estás chantajeando?_

**By CamiiliiChan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Cuál era el problema de sus hermanas? Desde que se habían puesto de novias con Butch y Boomer, habían querido emparejarla con Brick, que no les había quedado claro que ella y él venían de dos galaxias diferentes, por ejemplo la comida que a ella le gustaba, a él le parecía asquerosa y no le molestaba nada hacérselo saber, la música que ella escuchaba, a él le daba jaqueca, los lugares que ella amaba, el los detestaba, porque eran muy ella, y así la lista continuaba, pero lo más importante de todo era que Brick era un mujeriego de los peores, en otras palabras el refrán _**Un caballero no tiene memoria**_ no venía con él para nada, ya que amaba jactarse con quien había estado, desde la Juanita, hasta la Pepita, y quien sabe, quien más. Recordaba una vez _**casi**_, gracias a Dios que casi, aceptó a salir con él, cuando apenas había cumplido los dieciocho años, pero en ese mismo instante lo vio devorando a un pobre chica que más que chica parecía masa para hace figuras en sus manos, y desde ese día se negó rotundamente a tener cualquier tipo de relación con alguien como él y en especial él, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con que ella aún fuera virgen, o no, era solamente que cada chico con el que salía, después de la tercera cita se transformaban en animales hambrientos de sexo, y ella no quería eso, el sexo no es sólo sexo, y quizás ella fuera muy ingenua en esos temas, no como sus queridas hermanas, pero su segundo mayor anhelo, después de consolidarse como una gran abogada, era perder la virginidad con alguien que la tratara como porcelana, como si tuviera miedo que se fuera a romper, que en sus ojos se pudiera reflejar que ella era lo más importante en su vida, pero como dijo Buttercup, esos son cuentos de hadas, los príncipes azules no son nada más que lobos con piel de oveja que se comen a la abuelita y engañan a la caperucita roja.

- Basta de pensar en eso - Se regañó a si misma abriendo la puerta del apartamento que con tanto esfuerzo había comprado, ya que no quería seguir siendo una carga para el profesor, que hace más de quince años se había casado con la señorita Keane. La pelirroja vivía sola, ya que como era de esperar sus hermanas vivían junto con sus novios lejos de ella, gracias a Dios, o si no tendría que escuchar día y noche a Buttercup con Butch, que cada vez que se veían tenían que hacerlo, al principio era gracioso, pero después del tiempo se tornó desagradable, y cada vez que los moreno iban a hablar de su vida sexual unos muy molestos Boomer y Bubbles los regañaban, ¡Ja! Como si ellos no fueran por los mismo pasos - Cada día estoy más loca - la chica siguió hablando sola, entró a su apartamento y cerró la puerta, esa tarde no haría lo que nada, se suponía que la pasaría con sus hermanas, pero cosas desagradables siempre suceden, se acercó a la cocina, que quedaba junto a la sala de estar para prepararse unos macarrones con queso y después ver su película favorita _**Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos**_, aunque sonara ridículo Joel era el prototipo de hombre que quería, que hiciera cualquier cosa para no olvidarla, pero obviamente era una película y esas cosas no pasan, sólo en Hollywood.

Cuando los macarrones estuvieron listo y la película estuvo puesta en el DVD Blossom iba a sentarse cómodamente en su sillón favorito a degustar su platillo favorito y ver su película favorita - _"El paraíso"_ - pensó la pelirroja, la puerta sonó, fueron tres golpes ni muy fuertes para asustarla, ni muy despacio para no oírlos - ¡Ya voy! - gritó la chica, para que quien fuese que estaba llamando no siguiera golpeando - _"Se me arruinó la tarde"_ - se lamentó la chica acercándose a la puerta para abrirla, pensando que quien llamaba era una de sus hermanas, para convencerla nuevamente de que salieran con los chicos, ya había puesto su peor cara para abrir, cuando al abrir lo vio, ahí estaba él, la persona más desagradable del mundo, el chico más odiado en Blossomlandia: Brick, quien la miraba con cara de aburrimiento jugando con algo en sus manos.

- ¿No me dejas pasar? - preguntó después de un rato el ver que la pelirroja no le decía nada, hizo un ademán para entrar a la apartamento, pero ella se puso su brazo derecho, ya que con el izquierdo sostenía la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - preguntó más que molesta al ver la interrupción del chico en su casa.

- Nada - respondió como que pasar por su casa fuera lo más común en su diario vivir. Blossom iba a cerrar la puerta en sus narices, cuando el chico le mostró algo, que en un principio no reconoció, ya que se lo había puesto muy cerca de rostro, se lo quitó de las manos para observarlo mejor, y su rostro molesto no tardó en transformarse en uno sorprendido - Se te quedó esto - En sus manos se encontraba su diario de vida, el cual guardaba con mucho recelo, y jamás lo dejaba en casa, para no perderlo por ahí.

- E...eso no es mío - tartamudeo la chica, haciendo que Brick pusiera una mueca similar a una sonrisa.

- ¿A no? ¿Entonces por qué dice aquí, propiedad de Blossom Utonio? - preguntó el chico haciendo que la pelirroja comenzara a ponerse roja de la vergüenza.

- ¿Qué haces tú con esto? - le preguntó la chica a lo que Brick la ignoró y entró a su apartamento para ocupar el puesto donde ella se iba a sentar, el chico al ver el plato de comida y la película que estaba viendo hizo una mueca de desagrado y enfocó su mirada en la chica que seguía en la puerta.

- Así que eres virgen - Dijo sin rodeos el chico, haciendo que Blossom se pusiera más roja de lo que estaba, cerró la puerta de un portazo.

- No es de tu incumbencia - entre dientes respondió la pelirroja, haciendo que la sonrisa en el rostro del chico se ensanchara más - Si viniste por eso, te puedes retirar - se arrepintió de haber cerrado la puerta, porque nuevamente debía abrirla, pero el chico no se movió del lugar.

- tsk, tsk, tsk, Rosadita, ¿Tú crees que vine a tu apartamento a hacer buena caridad y entregarte tu preciado diario de vida? - La cara de Blossom era un poema, lo que menos quería que supieran era que ella aún era virgen con sus veintiocho años de vida.

- ¿Qué harás entonces? - preguntó la chica con miedo, ya que la expresión de satisfacción no se borraba del rostro del chico.

- Yo no haré nada - dijo tranquilamente el chico, pero esas palabras no tranquilizaron a la pelirroja - Mejor dicho, que harás tú.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - el miedo ya había inundado por completo el ser de Blossom, Brick sólo la miraba sonriendo. Blossom frunció el ceño enojadísima, ¿Quién mierda se creía ese imbécil? ¿Acaso la estaba chantajeando? - ¿Me estás chantajeando?

- Como crees Blossom, yo jamás haría eso - dijo con sarcasmo el chico.

- No te funcionará - respondió la chica igual de molesta - Haz lo que te venga en gana, a mí nadie me chantajea.

- ¿Entonces no te molestará que mañana todo el mundo sepa de tu condición? - Cual era el problema de ese chico, como si ser virgen fuera una enfermedad - Digo, con veintiocho años, y siendo tú, imagínate que harán tus fans cuando sepan, será fantástico.

- No me importa, además es mi decisión - La conversación ya le estaba hartando, que se creía ese imbécil - es mi decisión - volvió a repetir más molesta.

- Entonces... - el pelirrojo meditó un rato - no te molestará que tome este teléfono - sacó su celular de la chaqueta y comenzó a marcar - y llame a Joven Saltadillense y les cuente todo, creo que me pagar bien por la noticia.

- Largo de mi casa - Blossom le lanzó sobre el chico para quitarle el teléfono, pero Brick fue más rápido y se adelantó a la chica, quedando ella recostada en el sillón y el sobre ella - quítate, pesas - la chica comenzó a patalear y mover su cabeza - ¡BRICK BÁJATE PESAS, AUXILIO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

- Deja de gritar - Dijo el chico desesperado, mientras le tapaba la boca para que la pelirroja dejara de hacer escándalo - Hagamos un trato - Blossom dejó de forcejear y le ensalivó la palma de la mano - asquerosa - se quejó el chico limpiándose la mano en el pantalón.

- Eso te ganas por decir tantas estupideces - Blossom se incorporó empujando con la pie al chico - ¿Yo hacer un trato contigo?

- Bueno entonces, espera y verás - tomó nuevamente el teléfono.

- No te atreverás...

- Pruébame - marcó un número y se puso el teléfono en el oído - está marcando - Blossom suspiró derrotada levantando los brazos en señal de derrota.

- Tú ganas - murmuró algo inelegible y miró al chico que ya había guardado el teléfono.

- Me parece muy bien.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Nada,_** aún**_

_**.**_

_**Continuará...**_

.

* * *

.

_I know, I know Muy corto, pero así mantengo la atención, eso espero, Maldito Brick, que se cree que chantajea a la pobre de Blossom, no es culpa de ella que sea virgen. Es culpa de el por ser tan mujeriego, en mi mente creo que es por eso que Blossom no tiene una buena imagen de los chicos._

_Proximo capítulo:_

_**¿Que quieres qué?**  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_- Hola Brick - Se mordió la lengua antes de decir algo, pero ese hola más que ser amigable, le salió forzado y nada convincente._

_._

_._

_- No me importa, ¡LARGO!_

_- ¿Estás segura que quieres que me vaya? - Llevó su mano fingiendo que era un teléfono - ¿Aló, Joven Saltadillense? Si tengo una noticia que le hará vender copias hasta fin de año._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola gente hermosa, no pude actualizar antes, porque no tenía Internet, cuando me voy a la Universidad en la semana, en mi casa de allá no me he puesto de acuerdo con mis roomies para pagar por wifi, tampoco quiero robarlo, porque me puedo ir a infierno._

_En fin Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo mi gente querida, porque como los anteriores y los que vendrán me esforcé y esforzaré mucho para que ustedes estén a gusto leyendo._

_Un saludo especial a blossXbrick, ya que fue el primer review de esta historia, y también, porque ha sido muy amable en... no se jajaja todos son amables, pero como fue el primer review le dedico este capitulo.  
_

_**¡Nos leemos abajo!**  
_

.

**En el capitulo anterior:**

**- Deja de gritar - Dijo el chico desesperado, mientras le tapaba la boca para que la pelirroja dejara de hacer escándalo - Hagamos un trato - Blossom dejó de forcejear y le ensalivó la palma de la mano - asquerosa - se quejó el chico limpiándose la mano en el pantalón.**

**- Eso te ganas por decir tantas estupideces - Blossom se incorporó empujando con la pie al chico - ¿Yo hacer un trato contigo?**

**- Bueno entonces, espera y verás - tomó nuevamente el teléfono.**

**- No te atreverás...**

**- Pruébame - marcó un número y se puso el teléfono en el oído - está marcando - Blossom suspiró derrotada levantando los brazos en señal de derrota.**

**- Tú ganas - murmuró algo inelegible y miró al chico que ya había guardado el teléfono.**

**- Me parece muy bien.**

**- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

**- Nada,_ aún_**

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 3: **¿Qué quieres qué?_

**By CamiiliiChan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tres semanas habían pasado desde la visita de Brick a su casa, y de él no había sabido nada, los primero días fueron un suplicio, andaba como esquizofrénica viendo en todos las revistas juveniles si él había dicho algo, pero luego de una semana se auto convenció de que Brick había olvidado el asunto y continuó su vida de mujeriego de cuarta, lo cual era un alivio para ella. ¡Craso error! Fueron las mejores semanas antes de ese fatídico día 24 de agosto, se encontraba ordenando las cosas en su querido apartamento, no sabía dónde poner esas nuevas cortinas naranjas que compró, en su cuarto o en el gran ventanal que daba a la ciudad, cuando golpearon la puerta, quizás fue el hecho de que doblara el pie cuando se bajó del banquillo al terminar de poner la nueva cortina en su cuarto, o que se golpeara el dedo pequeño del pie cuando pasaba por la sala de estar o simplemente que el zíper de su blusa estallara repentinamente cuando se agachó para sobarse el pie, de que algo malo se avecinaba, saltando en un pie y quejándose se acercó a la puerta principal y de un jalón la abrió.

- Que gran recibimiento - dijeron frente de ella, y la mueca de dolor pasó a una de horror cuando vio quien había llamado.

- Hola Brick - Se mordió la lengua antes de decir algo, pero ese hola más que ser amigable, le salió forzado y nada convincente.

- Boomer estaba en lo cierto, te agrado - dijo con una sonrisa para luego volver a ponerse serio.

- ¿A qué honro tu presencia en mi humilde morada?

- Necesito quedarme un tiempo aquí - y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que en su mano izquierda traía un pequeño bolso rojo. Blossom miro el bolso, a él, el bolso, a él, el bolso, a él - Permiso - fue como volver a tener la misma conversación de hace tres semanas.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? - preguntó sin reaccionar aún desde la puerta.

- Claro ¿Que creías? - dijo con mofa el chico - ¿Pedirte que te acostaras conmigo? - Blossom se giró rápidamente para mirarlo sonrojada y molesta - Jajaja, si hasta se sonrojaste.

- ¡Claro que no!

- Lo que digas rosadita - dijo aun riendo.

- Está bien, pero hay dos cosas que debes saber...

- Así no es divertido - se quejó mientras la miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? - preguntó tranquilamente la chica - Yo te dije que accedería a lo que tú me pidieras, así te quedas callado - razonó como si fuera lo más lógico.

- Aun así, si no te enojas no es divertido - Blossom sonrió con superioridad y le quitó el bolso de sus mano para dejarlo en un pequeño cuarto que tenía cuando sus hermanas se alojaban en su apartamento.

- Dormirás aquí, todo lo de esta casa es mío, así que aparte de dejarte sentar en el sillón, ver televisión y usar el baño, no puedes tocar nada - perdió un poco la compostura haciendo que el chico volviera sonreír.

- Oh, ya entiendo - Se burló Brick

- ¿Ah?

- Crees que si actúas tan tranquilamente, demostrando poca importancia al asunto me aburriré y me iré ¿Cierto? - Blossom frunció el ceño, era verdad, por supuesto que ella lo menos que quería era vivir con ese engendro, por eso intentó la psicología inversa, ya que como él es un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto funcionaría.

- ¡Largo de mi casa Brick! - De una chica muy tranquila y relajada pasó a sentirse frustrada y enojada - ¡Quédate con tus hermanos, no me molestes a mí!

- Seguro, quedarme con Butch que pasa doce horas del día teniendo sexo en lugares públicos y las otras doce en su casa o con Boomer que gracias a tu hermana ahora es una adicto a la limpieza y cada vez que voy ahí me hacen leer y ...

- No me importa, ¡LARGO!

- ¿Estás segura que quieres que me vaya? - Llevó su mano fingiendo que era un teléfono - ¿Aló, Joven Saltadillense? Si tengo una noticia que le hará vender copias hasta fin de año.

- Decidí que ya no me importa - dijo la chica tranquila, pero sin demostrar que estaba muy nerviosa.

- Bueno si no te importa... - Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, observando las reacciones de la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro

- ¿Por qué me molestas a mí? - Preguntó de repente la chica - Tienes un sinfín de chicas que matarían por vivir contigo, y vienes donde la chica que más te detesta en este mundo - Blossom juraría que por un microsegundo Brick se puso triste, parpadeo extrañada y lo volvió a mirar - Dame una buena razón para que te deje vivir aquí - Dijo cruzando los brazos.

- Ya, no te molestaré más, y te prometo que no diré nada, pero necesito - Se arrodilló dejando a una muy sorprendida Blossom, que no entendía el cambio de actitud del chico - Te imploro Blossom Utonio, que me dejes vivir aquí.

- Brick levántate - chilló la chica al ver que Brick se había aferrado a sus piernas - Está bien, está bien - aceptó avergonzada cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a frotar su cabeza en sus muslos - ¡Deja de hacer eso! - Brick la miró hacia arriba sonriendo inocentemente - ¿Ahora me dirás por qué necesitas quedarte precisamente en MI apartamento? - dijo recalando el MI.

- Tengo un pequeño problema - el chico aún seguía abrazando las piernas de la pelirroja - Perdí mi casa - aceptó al fin - Hice una apuesta y perdí.

- Eres un estúpido - dijo Blossom luego de la vaga explicación del pelirrojo, Brick sonrió por la sinceridad de la chica - ¿A quién se le ocurre apostar la casa?- se quedó pensativa un momento - ¿Contra quién la perdiste? - preguntó luego de un rato.

- No te lo diré - respondió rápidamente el chico.

- Estarás viviendo en mi casa, es lo menos que me puedes decir - dijo Blossom seriamente.

- La perdí contra pncs - balbuceó, a lo que la pelirroja pudo entender.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó al no entender.

- con prncsa - volvió a balbucear

- ¿Con quién? - volvió a preguntar.

- ¡PRINCESA! - los ojos de Blossom se abrieron muy sorprendidos.

- Acabo de perder cualquier ápice de respeto que tenía por ti - dijo rápidamente, después de la declaración del chico, Brick la miró molesto y sonrojado - ¿Quién apuesta su casa? Es más ¿Quién apuesta su casa contra princesa? - se planteó la chica - oh si, tú. Ahora sé porque te quedas en mi casa.

- No sé de qué hablas.

- Princesa jamás te buscaría en mi casa, es el último lugar que cualquier persona te buscaría - razonó la chica - te aseguró que esa loca se obsesionó contigo, que te aseguro que la única forma que te devuelva tu casa es teniendo relaciones con ella, lo cual dudo, así que supongo que es formalizar una relación con ella - al no escuchar respuesta se rió a modo de burla - oh sí, soy muy inteligente.

- Me alegro por ti - dijo Brick con sarcasmo - ¿Me dejarás quedarme en tu hermoso apartamento? - preguntó el chico.

- Ya te dije que estaba bien.

- Sabía que no podías ser tan malvada - dijo en tono alegre en chico.

- No me adules tanto - dijo Blossom sin ánimos.

- Hago lo que puedo.

- Oye Brick - dijo después de un rato.

- ¿Si? - preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Ya puedes dejar de abrazar mis piernas.

.

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

_Corto nuevamente mi querida gente, se viene lo mejor... Creo jajaja no adelantaré nada, bueno después quizás sí._

_Ahora viven juntos **DIOSMIOH **¿Qué pasará? tralalalá, soy malvada ñé ñé_

_._

* * *

_._

_Próximo capítulo:_

_**Mira a tu alrededor **_

_._

_- ¿No me preguntaran a mí qué hay de nuevo? - preguntó Bubbles._

.

_- ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ? - la cafetería quedó en silencio, ya que todos se enfocaron en la mesa de la esquina junto a la salida, los colores no tardaron en llegar a la rostro de la rubia, gracias al grito de sus hermanas._

_._

_- ¿Pasa algo Bubbles? - preguntó el rubio al ver que su novia se asomaba nuevamente desde la cocina._

_- ¿Eh? No me pasa nada, ¿Por qué preguntas? - respondió riendo nerviosa._


	4. Chapter 4

_****Hola Gente hermosa y Divain! _

_Me alegro mucho de que les gustó mi fic, la verdad es que pensaba hacer un oneshot y subir como 5.000 palabras de una, pero después pensé que podía hacerlo más largo, porque de por si la historia es meeeeedio interesante, eso espero, por lo menos eso es lo que me han dado a entender, NO ME MIENTAN, jajaja._

_Eeen fin, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, que no está enfocado en los rojos, pero no se si después hacer uno con énfasis en los verdes, pero como ya hice que Buttercup y Butch sean un par de pervertidos, no sabría que cosa interesante hacer de ellos. Tengan en cuenta de que se ellos se aman, sólo que existe un poco de atracción física que se transforma en deseo el 99,999999999999999998% compréndalos por favor._

_Yayayaya, espero que les guste._

__**_¡Nos leemos abajo!_**

_**.**_

* * *

_**.  
**_**En el capitulo anterior:**

**- Me alegro por ti - dijo Brick con sarcasmo - ¿Me dejarás quedarme en tu hermoso apartamento? - preguntó el chico.**

**- Ya te dije que estaba bien.**

**- Sabía que no podías ser tan malvada - dijo en tono alegre en chico.**

**- No me adules tanto - dijo Blossom sin ánimos.**

**- Hago lo que puedo.**

**- Oye Brick - dijo después de un rato.**

**- ¿Si? - preguntó el pelirrojo.**

**- Ya puedes dejar de abrazar mis piernas.**

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 4:**__Mira a tu alrededor_

**By CamiiliiChan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¿Qué hay de nuevo? - Preguntó la rubia. Blossom se encontraba con sus hermanas como cada día viernes para pasar la tarde las tres juntas. Bubbles tomaba su malteada de chocolate mordiendo la pajilla con los dientes, Buttercup comía un pastel de frutas, saboreando cada bocado y Blossom miraba a la nada sin tocar su jugo de naranja, el favorito para ella.

- Nada que reportar - dijo la pelirroja sin despegar la vista de un punto fijo. Mentira tenía mucho que decir, estaba viviendo con Brick hace un par de días, pero nadie lo sabría, primero, porque Princesa atormentaría día y noche su pobre morada y segundo, porque simplemente no quería que supieran que vivía con Brick.

- Yo...

- No quiero saber dónde lo hiciste esta vez - se apresuró a decir Blossom antes de que su hermana abriera la boca, Buttercup la miró molesta mientras que Bubbles reía.

- No iba hablar de eso - dijo molesta la chica - Pero si quieren saber, no hay problema para contarles - Blossom puso los ojos en blanco y Bubbles negó con la cabeza - Que aburridas, bueno conseguí un nuevo trabajo - dijo después de un rato.

- ¿En qué? - se atrevió a preguntar la rubia.

- Conozcan a la nueva administradora, de la sex shop de Saltadilla - dijo felizmente la morena.

- Haz cruzado la última línea de la perversión - señaló la pelirroja - Pero supongo que no te despedirán si haces tus prácticas diarias - las tres chicas rieron.

- ¿No me preguntaran a mí qué hay de nuevo? - preguntó Bubbles.

- Te compraste una nueva planta - bromeó la morena, Bubbles negó mirándola molesta.

- ¿Pudiste sacar la mancha de vómito que dejó Butch en la alfombra blanca de tu baño? - Blossom también se burló de su hermana menor.

- Son tan graciosas mis queridas hermanas - comentó sarcásticamente la rubia - Sacar vómito no es tan fácil como parece - se defendió la chica después de un rato - pero eso no es lo que les quería decir.

- Está bien, ¿Qué hay de nuevo Bubbles? - preguntó la pelirroja, Bubbles la miró y sonrió tan alegremente que sus hermanas la imitaron.

- Estoy embarazada - soltó de una la rubia, sus hermanas quedaron con la boca abierta, se escuchaban las risas alrededor de la cafetería, mujeres contándose sus confidencias, adolescentes hablando acerca de la fiesta que se venía en la noche, hombres hablando acerca de las conquistas y...

- ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ? - la cafetería quedó en silencio, ya que todos se enfocaron en la mesa de la esquina junto a la salida, los colores no tardaron en llegar a la rostro de la rubia, gracias al grito de sus hermanas.

- Si ustedes reaccionan así, no sé cómo irá a reaccionar Boomer - dijo molesta la rubia.

- Y aun no le dices - Blossom fue la que habló, ya que Buttercup aún estaba en shock.

- No he tenido el valor, por eso le dije a ustedes primero - Bubbles movía Buttercup para que reaccionara - ahora no sé qué hacer.

- Lo siento Bubbles, no quería reaccionar así - la pelirroja abrazó a la rubia sonriendo - muchas felicidades, espero que ese bebé que viene en camino sea muy lindo.

- Gracias Blossom, eso era lo que necesitaba - dijo la rubia derramando unas cuantas lágrimas por el apoyo de su hermana mayor

- Un bebé - murmuró la morena - Guau, no me esperaba, Boomer donde pone el ojo, pone la bala - la morena se puso a reír por el comentario.

- Te quedas callada por tres minutos y dices esta estupidez - Se quejó Bubbles, Blossom comenzó a reír.

- Lo que me impresiona es que tú - Blossom señaló a Buttercup - no estés embarazada, con tanto sexo, deberías tener más crías que un conejo.

- Estoy esperando el momento adecuando - se defendió la morena.

- ¿Si cuándo? - preguntó la rubia.

- En 10 años más, tengo que aprovechar mi juventud.

- El sexo no significa ser más joven - regañó la pelirroja.

- y me lo dices tú - dijo con sarcasmo la morena - No te ofendas - agregó la chica al ver que la pelirroja iba a agregar algo - Pero tú te ofendes con facilidad - la pelirroja la quedo mirando y puso su mano derecha en su pecho.

- No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso - la chica lo miró ofendida, las tres comenzaron a reír, pasar con el tiempo con sus hermanas era lo mejor.

.

* * *

.

Era la tercera vez que entraba a la cocina de su casa, el nerviosismo llenaba su ser, era ahora o nunca tenía que decirle, ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

- ¿Pasa algo Bubbles? - preguntó el rubio al ver que su novia se asomaba nuevamente desde la cocina.

- ¿Eh? No me pasa nada, ¿Por qué preguntas? - respondió riendo nerviosa.

- Desde que llegaste haz estado muy extraña - señaló Boomer, se acercó a su novia para abrazarla e inconscientemente la rubia dio un paso atrás - ¿Vez? - volvió a señalar el chico al ver la reacción de Bubbles.

- Tengo una amiga - comentó la chica ignorando a su novio, Boomer la miró con atención, quizá ahora sabría que le pasaba - Y ella lleva más de cinco años viviendo con su novio...

- Así como nosotros - agregó el chico sin darse cuenta de nada.

- Si, así como nosotros...

- Y eso me incumbe, ¿Por qué...?

- Escucha - alegó la rubia, al ver que Boomer no la dejaba terminar, este sólo asintió - Lo que pasa es que mi amiga no sabe cómo decirle a su novio que está... - carraspeó para aclararse la garganta, por alguna razón ya no le salía la voz - que ella está - volvió a repetir - embarazada, y está muy nerviosa, por eso, y como es mi amiga me preocupo por ella - mintió la chica, ya que estaba hablando de ella misma, pero quería saber que pensaba el del asunto antes de darle la gran noticia. El rubio sonrió, pero la chica no pudo expresar la sonrisa - ¿Qué piensas?

- Pobre chico - sólo con decir eso el mundo de Bubbles se vino encima.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - Bubbles luchó internamente para no largarse a llorar ahí mismo, acaso el no quería tener hijos.

- Bueno, porque, en realidad no lo sé, un bebé, ¡Guau! Es algo muy fuerte - dijo el rubio intentando explicarse - Deberían haberse cuidado más, el tener un bebé antes del matrimonio es sólo para atar a los chicos a un matrimonio.

- No deberías decir eso - habló entrecortadamente la chica, porque ya no podía aguantar las ganas de llorar.

- ¿Acaso dije algo malo? - preguntó el rubio al ver la reacción de su novia, Bubbles sólo extendió su mano y le puso algo en sus manos, rápidamente salió de ahí dando un fuerte portazo - ¡¿Bubbles qué te pasa? - gritó el chico al ver que Bubbles había salido de la casa sin decirle absolutamente nada, miró el objeto que tenía en su mano y lo acercó a sus ojos para poder verlo - ¡Demonios! - se maldijo internamente al ver el objeto que su novia le había entregado, ahí en sus manos tenía una prueba de embarazo que daba positivo, no dudó ni un segundo y salió al encuentro de la rubia.

.

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_¡Uh, la mujer está embarazada! ¿Cómo puede ser tan tonto ese hombre? Era obvio que hablaba de ellos. Me dio pena la chica, pero como soy buena las cosas se arreglarán... ¿O no? jajaja nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, espero que sea pronto, ya que estoy en vacaciones de invierno y tengo un poco de tiempo ñeé._**  
**

_Y estaré actualizando esta historia, las que lean PPG2: Amor u Odio, no se hagan ilusiones, no estaré actualizando, aún, no dejaré de lado la historia, SE LOS JURO. Pero no se como seguir (:_

_._

* * *

.

_En el próximo capítulo_

_._

_- ¿Qué pasó? - salió Brick del baño sin su remera y con el cabello mojado. Encontrándose a Blossom en cuclillas y escondiendo su rostro en las rodillas_

_._

_- Tu quédate ahí - le dijo al pelirrojo antes de abrir la puerta, el pelirrojo la miró desde la puerta y la cerró, luego de ver que la presencia de Brick no era un peligro y abrió la puerta principal._

_._

_- Ya, ya, no te enojes - respondió riendo el chico - tienes lindas pantorrillas._

_._


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola Gente Amorosa! _

_Cero inspiración Hoy, tenía listo este capitulo, hoy le dedico el capitulo a toda la gente que ha seguido mi historia. Espero que sigan apoyándome como lo han hecho hasta ahora. Sin más preámbulos, he aquí mi historia._

_**¡Nos leemos abajo!**  
_

**_._**

* * *

**.**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

**- ¿Por qué dices eso? - Bubbles luchó internamente para no largarse a llorar ahí mismo, acaso él no quería tener hijos.**

**- Bueno, porque, en realidad no lo sé, un bebé, ¡Guau! Es algo muy fuerte - dijo el rubio intentando explicarse - Deberían haberse cuidado más, el tener un bebé antes del matrimonio es sólo para atar a los chicos a un matrimonio.**

**- No deberías decir eso - habló entrecortadamente la chica, porque ya no podía aguantar las ganas de llorar.**

**- ¿Acaso dije algo malo? - preguntó el rubio al ver la reacción de su novia, Bubbles sólo extendió su mano y le puso algo en sus manos, rápidamente salió de ahí dando un fuerte portazo - ¡¿Bubbles qué te pasa? - gritó el chico al ver que Bubbles había salido de la casa sin decirle absolutamente nada, miró el objeto que tenía en su mano y lo acercó a sus ojos para poder verlo - ¡Demonios! - se maldijo internamente al ver el objeto que su novia le había entregado, ahí en sus manos tenía una prueba de embarazo que daba positivo, no dudó ni un segundo y salió al encuentro de la rubia.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**Capitulo 5: **__Un nuevo inquilino_

**By CamiiliiChan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Blossom había llegado a su hogar después de haberse reunido con sus hermanas menores, estaba muy contenta por su hermana menor, que estuviera embarazada y lo más importante que ese embarazo fuera del hombre que ama - _"Ojala algún día yo pueda tener un hijo"_ - Pensaba mientras abría la puerta para ingresar a su apartamento, sus pensamientos de felicidad rápidamente fueron remplazados por molestia, la casa estaba hecha un desastre, platos por todas partes , ropa sucia ¿y qué era eso que subía por su pie?

- ¡AHHHH! - gritó la chica sin mirar y de un salto se subió a la mesa de centro de su sala de estar.

- ¿Qué pasó? - salió Brick del baño sin su remera y con el cabello mojado. Encontrándose a Blossom en cuclillas y escondiendo su rostro en las rodillas.

- ¿Qué es eso? - apuntó sin subir su rostro, Brick sonrió burlonamente levantando lo que apuntaba la pelirroja, y lo colocó frente a la chica.

- Blossom mírame - dijo seriamente el chico, haciendo que Blossom lo mirara, y en frente a ella había un pequeño gato blanco con manchas anaranjadas - ¿Así que le tienes miedo a los inocentes gatitos? - preguntó con burla, la pelirroja avergonzada bajó de la mesa y le quitó el gato de las manos.

- Encontrándome con este desorden, pensé que podía ser un ratón - se defendió mientras comenzaba a acariciar al pequeño felino - A todo esto, ¿Qué hace un gato en mi casa? - preguntó.

- Me siguió desde la calle y no me pude negar - reconoció un poco apenado el chico.

- Entiendo - dijo la chica sonriendo - Ahora explícame Brick ¿Qué pasó en mi apartamento? - señaló ahora muy molesta apuntando el desorden - En la mañana estaba todo ordenado ¡RECHINANDO DE LIMPIO! - recalcó Blossom - y ahora parece un chiquero.

- No seas exagerada, si quieres limpio - Blossom puso su dedo índice sobre el pecho del chico acusadoramente.

- No es si yo quiero - le dio una y otra vez un toque al pecho del chico molesta - ¡Tú vas a limpiar ahora mismo! - Blossom no se había dado cuenta del estado en que se encontraba el chico, sin su remera y con su cabello mojado, le daba un aspecto un tanto agradable, por no decir sexy, antes de sonrojarse se dirigió a su cuarto sin soltar al gato y se encerró en su cuarto - ¡Y NO QUIERO QUE ME MOLESTES! - chilló desde su cuarto, al quedar cerrada la puerta se deslizó hasta abajo dejó al felino en el suelo y se llevó las manos al rostro que estaba muy enrojecido - _"¿Qué me pasa?"_ - pensó la chica sin quitarse la imagen del chico de la cabeza.

Por su parte Brick comenzó a limpiar sin pensar mucho en el asunto, se llevó la mano al pechó ya que los pequeños golpes que la chica le dio le dolieron de sobremanera - _"Es una loca de remate"_ - pensó el chico cuando recordó el escándalo que había hecho, pero también sonrió al recordar su reacción antes de ver al animal, era algo...algo..., hizo un alto mental antes de pensar cosas _**agradables**_ de la pelirroja. Cuando la ya todo estuvo limpio golpearon la puerta haciendo que el chico saliera de sus pensamientos y se acercara a la puerta, antes de girar el pomo de la puerta pensó un momento, ¿Qué pasa si era una de sus hermanas? Sabrían todo y se lo dirían a sus hermanos y sería el hazmerreír de ellos, con mucho cuidado se devolvió para no hacer ruido y entró al cuarto de la pelirroja - Blossom - dijo bajito - Pst Blossom - volvió a repetir, pero la chica no lo escuchaba, ya que se había quedado dormida, maldijo mentalmente y entró para despertarla, ya que los golpes era más fuertes y comenzaban a llamar - Blossom - el chico movió a la pelirroja para que despertara, pero esta no despertaba, se acercó a su oreja tomó un poco de aire - ¡BLOSSOM! - gritó en el oído de la pelirroja, la chica se asustó saltando de su cama y cayendo sentada al piso.

- Brick ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - reclamó molesta la chica, Brick la miró riendo - ¿De qué te ríes idiota?

- Te buscan - dijo después de ser mentalmente apuñalado por la pelirroja.

- ¿Quién? - preguntó mientras se incorporaba sobándose la parte afectada por la caída.

- ¿Y yo que sé? - le respondió el chico - apresúrate, hace más de cinco minutos que están tocando la puerta - Blossom se talló los ojos y corrió a abrir la puerta

- Tu quédate ahí - le dijo al pelirrojo antes de abrir la puerta, el pelirrojo la miró desde la puerta y la cerró, luego de ver que la presencia de Brick no era un peligro y abrió la puerta principal.

- Blossom - chilló alguien y se lanzó a sus brazos.

- ¿Bubbles qué sucedió? - preguntó la pelirroja al ver que Bubbles que había irrumpido en su apartamento llorando como una pequeña, Bubbles no le respondía y seguía llorando, así que la pelirroja no preguntó más, la guió al sillón y se sentó junto a ella.

- Él no quiere a este bebé - dijo la rubia después de un rato abrazada a su hermana mayor.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Blossom.

- El me lo dijo - respondió hipando, tratando de tranquilizarse.

- ¡Él te lo dijo! - chilló la pelirroja molesta por la revelación de su hermana - ¡Lo mato! - dijo después levantándose del sillón acercándose a la salida.

- ¡No espera! - Bubbles la detuvo para que no hiciera alguna estupidez - No lo hagas por favor - pidió en un susurro.

- Espera - la pelirroja se calmó un poco - Él te lo dijo directamente, ¿Él dijo "Bubbles no quiero tener a este bebé"? - preguntó después de un rato.

- No

- ¿No te lo dijo?

- No específicamente - Bubbles ya estaba más tranquila - Yo le di un caso hipotético y el me dio a entender lo que le parecía.

- Bubbles - Blossom la regañó - Es el bebé de ambos, deberías haber sido clara de un principio - La pelirroja se relajó un poco y volvió a acariciar los cabellos de la chica - Si conozco bien Boomer y creo que lo hago, el deberá estar buscándote como loco - Como si fuera una llamada del más allá, volvieron a llamar a la puerta, la pelirroja sonrió y se abrió la puerta y tal como ella predijo ahí estaba el rubio con una gran canasta celeste - Boomer

- Lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso - Lloriqueó el chico, empujando a Blossom al pasar con la gran canasta - estoy muy feliz de tener un hijo contigo.

- Los dejo solos - dijo incomoda la pelirroja cuando Bubbles se lanzó a los brazos del rubio y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente.

- Eres buena - Brick estaba recostado en la cama de Blossom con el pequeño gato en su pecho, que ahora no estaba desnudo, Blossom se sentó en la orilla de la cama dándole la espalda al chico - ¿Quieres que me vaya? - preguntó al ver que Blossom no decía nada.

- ¿Estás loco? - lo regañó la chica - Bubbles está acá con tu hermano, si te ven ¿Qué les dirás?

- Que me enamoré de ti y que vivo contigo ahora - Blossom casi se quiebra el cuello al darse vuelta para mirar al chico - Es una broma no tienes por qué ponerte así - agregó rápidamente al ver la expresión de la pelirroja.

- No me pongo de ninguna forma - Se subió a la cama, le quitó el gato y lo pateo fuera de su cama - Te quedas ahí hasta que se vallan - se recostó en el mismo lugar donde previamente estaba el pelirrojo - supongo que limpiaste tu desorden ¿no?

- Deje todo como una maldita tacita de té - gruño el chico sentado en el suelo - Dame un cojín - dijo lanzándole pequeños papeles en la frente - Dame un cojín - repitió lanzándole más papelitos.

- ¡Ten! - alzó un poco la voz la chico lanzándole un cojín en la cara, se arrepintió rápidamente de haber hecho eso cuando abrieron la puerta de su cuarto, Brick en dos segundos se metió bajo la cama, rezando que los rubios no lo hayan visto.

- ¿Estás bien Blossom? - preguntó Bubbles, Blossom sólo asintió nerviosamente.

- Si, es sólo que compré un gato y estaba un poco inquieto - Blossom puso un pie en el suelo haciendo un ademán de levantarse, pero Bubbles se lanzó en la cama, para ver mejor al gato.

- Pero que gato más lindo - chilló la rubia.

- ¿Dónde? - Se quedó un momento en silencio, ya que la mano de Brick comenzó a acariciar su pierna y pantorrilla, la chica movió la pierna bruscamente tratando de golpear al chico, y se reincorporó para volver a preguntar - ¿Dónde está Boomer?

- Me espera afuera, yo venía a despedirme y te oí gritar - le devolvió el gato y se levantó - Bueno adiós hermanita, gracias por todo.

- De nada - dijo la chica - ¡Adiós Boomer! - gritó cuando su hermana salió de su cuarto.

- Adiós Blossom - escuchó decir al rubio antes de que los rubios salieran de su apartamento - ¡sal inmediatamente de ahí! - lo sacó de un jalón de debajo de su cama y comenzó a golpearlo con las palmas.

- Ya, ya, no te enojes - respondió riendo el chico - tienes lindas pantorrillas.

- Pervertido fetichista - dijo la chica empujándolo fuera de su cuarto - Desde hoy tienes la entrada prohibida a mi cuarto.

- Anotado, pero no me pidas después que venga a dormir contigo cuando tengas pesadillas - Blossom le cerró la puerta en las narices - ¡Se más amable! - escuchó decir al chico fuera de su cuarto - la pelirroja abrió la puerta de su cuarto y fue directamente a la cocina para preparase la cena - oye Brick - dijo Blossom llamando al chico.

- Lo que sea que pasó, yo no lo hice - agregó antes de que la pelirroja dijera algo.

- Ja, Ja, que gracioso - ironizó la chica negando con la cabeza - Te quería preguntar que querías comer nada más - Brick parpadeó confundido por las palabras de la chica.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el chico colocando su mano en la frente del pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué acaso no puedo ser amable? - preguntó irritada la chica sonrojándose inconscientemente por el acto del chico.

- Ser amable no viene en tu diccionario, no conmigo por lo menos - razonó Brick, sin percatarse del sonrojo de Blossom.

- Eso me gano por intentar de ser amable contigo - Tomó una olla y sacó algo del refrigerador - cocinaré para mí y para tommy nada más.

- ¿Quién es Tommy? - preguntó mientras observaba a la chica moverse en la cocina.

- Quien más, el gato - dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

- No se llamará así - respondió molesto el pelirrojo - Se llamará Terminator - razonó felizmente, haciendo que Blossom lo mirara alzando una ceja.

- ¿Terminator? - le preguntó la chica y Brick asintió - Es el nombre más ridículo que he escuchado.

- ¿Y tommy? - Se defendió el chico tomando en sus brazos al gato que iba caminando por el pasillo - No quiero que los gatos del barrio se burlen de él.

- Como si fuera un niño - se burló la chica - No, no, se llamará Tommy - finalizó - Mi casa, mis reglas - dijo antes de que Brick añadiera nada.

- Veamos qué opina el - puso al felino en el suelo, el cual los miraba expectante a ambos.

- Si me hace caso a mí, tendrás que cocinar por una semana - Aceptó la chica saliendo de la cocina.

- Veamos, si me hace caso a mí, no tendré que limpiar de nuevo la casa - Brick alzó la mano para cerrar el trato - ¿Trato?

- Trato echo - aceptó la pelirroja tomando la mano del chico, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica y ambos se soltaron rápidamente, dejando pasar por alto la situación - b...bien.

- E...ehm, está bien - Brick le dio la espalda a Blossom para alejarse un par de pasos, frunciendo el ceño por lo recién pasado. Ambos se pusieron en cuclillas y miraron al gato que los miraba.

- Tommy - dijo Blossom con una voz muy dulce, haciendo que tanto el gato como Brick la miraron embobados - ven aquí tommy.

- ¡Terminator! - hablo fuerte haciendo que el gato se asustara y corriera a los brazos de una muy sonriente Blossom - ¡Demonios! - se quejó al darse cuenta de que había perdido.

- ¡Gané! - celebró la chica con el ahora Tommy en sus brazos - ¡Ponte a cocinar! - mandó la chica a un molesto Brick - Quiero unos macarrones con queso, una ensalada de zanahorias con aceitunas y un jugo de frambuesa - la mueca de asco no tardó en hacerse presente en el rostro de Brick.

- Odio eso - dijo sin vergüenza

- Y yo a ti, pero no siempre podemos tener lo que queremos - Se burló la chica - ahora - aplaudió tres veces - a cocinar, a cocinar.

.

_**Continuará…**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

_Que Lindo la relación de mis rojos favoritos está mejorando, no quise profundizar más en la "pelea de los azules", porque es un fanfic dedicado exclusivamente para Blossom y Brick, así los reconcilié de inmediato, además quienes somos para juzgar al pobre e inocentemente lento de Boomer._

_Para las que preguntan..._

_¡SI! habrá Lemmon, pero aún no lo se... Digo, no se como hacerlo, hice un intento, pero es muy difícil, no quiero que sea algo como, la mete y la saca... puaaajee, además tampoco quiero que sea con charla sucia, no olviden que Blossom jamás lo ha hecho y Brick es un maldito mujeriego. _

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._

_._

* * *

.

_Próximo capítulo:_

_._

_- Nadie me deja en vergüenza - chilló la chica - pero esto no se queda así, te encontraré y te destruiré._

_._

_- Jajaja, no te preocupes es un placer - La pelirroja hablaba con un chico castaño de ojos verdes._

_ ._

_- No sé de qué me hablas - trató de hacerse ignorante en el tema, pero la mirada de satisfacción que tenía la chica no sería tan fácil convencerla de lo contrario - Haz lo que quieras - siguió caminando para dejar finalmente de hablar con ella._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola people divian y biutiful! jojo_**  
**

_Los capítulos salen como pan caliente, espero que sigan así, ¿les cuento algo? Cada vez que quiero darle término, sale algún detalle nuevo, así que por eso quise alargarlo, es un principio iba a ser un oneshot o a lo más un twoshot, pero mi mente maquinó más y más y más y mááááás que no pude evitar escribir demás. La inspiración aún no se va. Yahoooo_

_Sin más ni menos he aquí un new chapter de la mia storia _

_**¡NOS LEEMOS ABAJO!**  
_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

**- E...ehm, está bien - Brick le dio la espalda a Blossom para alejarse un par de pasos, frunciendo el ceño por lo recién pasado. Ambos se pusieron en cuclillas y miraron al gato que los miraba.**

**- Tommy - dijo Blossom con una voz muy dulce, haciendo que tanto el gato como Brick la miraron embobados - ven aquí tommy.**

**- ¡Terminator! - hablo fuerte haciendo que el gato se asustara y corriera a los brazos de una muy sonriente Blossom - ¡Demonios! - se quejó al darse cuenta de que había perdido.**

**- ¡Gané! - celebró la chica con el ahora Tommy en sus brazos - ¡Ponte a cocinar! - mandó la chica a un molesto Brick - Quiero unos macarrones con queso, una ensalada de zanahorias con aceitunas y un jugo de frambuesa - la mueca de asco no tardó en hacerse presente en el rostro de Brick.**

**- Odio eso - dijo sin vergüenza **

**- Y yo a ti, pero no siempre podemos tener lo que queremos - Se burló la chica - ahora - aplaudió tres veces - a cocinar, a cocinar.**

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 6:**__ Sentimientos saliendo a flote_

**By CamiiliiChan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Brick había perdido la casa y ni siquiera se había asomado por su mansión, ¡Se suponía que él tendría que estar a sus pies ahora mismo! Princesa se encontraba sentada en su gran cuarto descuartizando a todos sus peluches, que luego mandaría a cambiar, molesta por la situación, además de no venir a pedir su casa, pareciera ser que el chico se había desvanecido de la faz de la tierra, lo busco en todas las casas de las chicas con las que alguna vez estuvo, en la casa de sus hermanos, donde el profesor Utonio, hasta donde mojo y nada de nada.

- Nadie me deja en vergüenza - chilló la chica - pero esto no se queda así, te encontraré y te destruiré.

.

* * *

.

- Dímelo - hablaba un moreno

- Olvídalo Butch - respondió Brick

- Vamos, no creas que somos idiotas - agregó Boomer. Los tres hermanos habían comenzado a tener la misma tradición que las chicas, juntarse todos los viernes a platicar, obviamente ni cerca de donde se juntaban las chicas.

- Respeten mi privacidad - se quejó el pelirrojo. Desde que Princesa había ido a sus casas, ellos supieron que Brick ya no vivía en su casa - No les diré donde vivo.

- ¿Es con Mary?

- No

- ¿Rose?

- No

- ¿Katherine?

- ¿Quién?

- Ya sabes la morena de ojos pardos.

- Ah...no

- ¡Dinos donde vives! - gritó un desesperado Boomer, al ver la negativa de su hermano de decir donde vive.

- No lo haré - sacarle información a Brick, era más difícil que hacer que Butch estuviera en celibato - dejen de joder - Brick, podía libremente decir que vivía con la pelirroja, pero algo dentro de él decía que no, no sabía si era porque la chica lo había dejado vivir en su casa por más de un mes o porque aunque lo negara lo pasaba excelente con la chica, su sentido del humor diferente, que fuera más cariñosa con tommy que con él y que lo escondiera en los lugares más extraños cada vez que venía alguien a visitarla, era muy divertido, sonrió involuntariamente al venírsele la imagen de la chica.

- ¿De qué demonios te ríes? - se molestó Butch al ver la cara de idiota que ponía su hermano.

- No sé de qué hablas - dijo aun sonriendo.

- La cara de idiota no se le borrará - Se burló el rubio - Mira princesa - Brick se metió bajo la mesa y las carcajadas de sus hermanos no tardaron en hacerse presentes - Eso siempre funciona.

- Clásico - los dos chicos chocaron las palmas burlándose de un molesto Brick que salía de la mesa para volver a sentarse en la mesa.

- Idiotas - Su mirada de enojo pasó a molestia cuando no muy lejos de ahí vio a Blossom caminando y riendo junto a un chico, ¡ella estaba riendo! ¿Quién se creía que era? - permiso vuelvo de inmediato - se levantó ignorando las miradas de confusión de sus hermanos y les mostró el teléfono - tengo que atender esto - mintió y salió de la cafetería.

- ¿Escuchaste sonar el teléfono?

- No

.

* * *

.

- Jajaja, no te preocupes es un placer - La pelirroja hablaba con un chico castaño de ojos verdes.

- De verdad lo siento - se disculpaba el chico

- Mira, es muy fácil - Blossom miró al chico que no la miraba, ya que frente a ellos estaba Brick ¿Qué demonios hacía aquí? - Brick, ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó extrañada al chico que parecía como si el mismo demonio lo llevara.

- Debería preguntar, que hacer **"tú"** aquí - contraatacó el pelirrojo.

- Bueno yo... - intentó hablar el chico castaño, pero la "agradable" mirada que le envió el recién llegado, hizo que el chico huyera despavorido del lugar.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - preguntó molesta la chica al ver que su acompañante huyera.

- Te aseguro que te hice un favor - dijo con autosuficiencia.

- ¡¿Un favor de qué? ¡Me estaba pidiendo una dirección! - chilló ofuscada - iba a una cita con su novia y se perdió - siguió explicando la chica, los colores no tardaron en aparecer en el rostro del pelirrojo y desvió la mirada para no enfrentar a la pelirroja.

- B...bueno y...o - tartamudeó Brick, sin saber que mentira dar, ya que al ver que la chica estaba muy feliz platicando algo se bloqueó en su mente y salió sin pensarlo.

- Espera un momento - Blossom se acercó buscando la mirada del chico, Brick era al menos una cabeza y un poco más alto que Blossom, el pelirrojo se puso más nervioso al ver la mirada inquisidora de la chica. Blossom sonrió con gracia - Estás ce-lo-so - canturreó recalcando cada sílaba.

- ¡Celoso! - rió con ironía - ¡¿De ti? - volvió a reír, el ceño de Blossom se frunció tanto que parecía que tenía una sola ceja.

- ¡Imbécil! - Le gritó y lo dejo hablando solo.

- ¡Oye Blossom! - trató de llamarla, pero la chica no se volteó a mirarlo y siguió caminando, se había molestado con él, nuevamente, iba a correr tras ella cuando alguien le agarró el brazo.

- Hola Brick - esa voz, lentamente Brick se dio vuelta y ahí estaba su pesadilla.

- Princesa - dijo con desgano.

- Me has tenido abandonada - dijo melosamente la chica.

- ¿Abandonada? - se rió el chico - Esa vez me drogaste o no sé, porque yo jamás me acostaría contigo - dijo molesto fulminándola con la mirada.

- No digas eso - chilló la chica - esa noche hubo verdadera pasión entre los dos - Brick se rió por la palabras de Princesa - ¿Ves que estoy en lo cierto? - dijo coquetamente abrazando al pelirrojo, Brick la empujó para que no lo tocara.

- No me puedes hacer nada - se burló el chico al ver la mirada de odio de Princesa - Soy más fuerte que tu o que cualquier persona en esta maldita ciudad, así que sigue soñado.

- Es por esa - dijo con odio la chica - maldita Blossom, ¿Crees que no te vi hace un par de minutos? - Brick sólo la ignoró para volver con sus hermanos - ¿Crees que no sé qué estás viviendo con ella? - el chico paró en seco al escuchar a Princesa.

- No sé de qué me hablas - trató de hacerse ignorante en el tema, pero la mirada de satisfacción que tenía la chica no sería tan fácil convencerla de lo contrario - Haz lo que quieras - siguió caminando para dejar finalmente de hablar con ella.

- Claro que lo haré

.

_**Continuará…**_

_**.**_

* * *

_****¡Uuuuuh! ¡SE DESTAPÓ LA OLLA chemimare! Esperemos que no pase a mayores, aunque nunca he confiado en Princesa (Como mierda te ponen princesa, yo demando a mis papás si lo hacen) _

_Eeeen fin, ojalá y las cosas salgan bien para nuestros rojos queridos y que Princesa no sea una patada en el trasero._

_sin más que decir me despido_

_._

* * *

_._

_En el próximo capitulo:_

_._

_- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? - preguntó alguien desde la puerta del cuarto, Blossom lo ignoró y siguió con lo suyo - Oye te estoy hablando - volvió a insistir._

_._

_- Blossom - dijo nervioso, para que la chica lo soltara, pero no había caso, no lo iba a soltar._

_._

_- Bueno días - respondió con una sonrisa - Tommy tiene hambre._

_- ¿Y qué hago yo al respecto?- le preguntó haciéndose el desentendido._


	7. Chapter 7

_HOLA GENTE PRECIOSA_

_No hay excusas, por que no las hay, simplemente me olvidé de que esto existía, I'M SO SORRY, en fin este capitulo me gustó mucho escribirlo, mucho acercamiento de los rojos JOJOJO soy una master, espero que les guste, así dejaré de divagar._

_Los quiero a todos MUACKE._

_**¡NOS LEEMOS ABAJO!**  
_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

**- ¿Abandonada? - rio el chico - Esa vez me drogaste o no sé, porque yo jamás me acostaría contigo - dijo molesto fulminándola con la mirada.**

**- No digas eso - chilló la chica - esa noche hubo verdadera pasión entre los dos - Brick se rió por la palabras de Princesa - ¿Ves que estoy en lo cierto? - dijo coquetamente abrazando al pelirrojo, Brick la empujó para que no lo tocara.**

**- No me puedes hacer nada - se burló el chico al ver la mirada de odio de Princesa - Soy más fuerte que tu o que cualquier persona en esta maldita ciudad, así que sigue soñado.**

**- Es por esa - dijo con odio la chica - maldita Blossom, ¿Crees que no te vi hace un par de minutos? - Brick sólo la ignoró para volver con sus hermanos - ¿Crees que no sé qué estás viviendo con ella? - el chico paró en seco al escuchar a Princesa.**

**- No sé de qué me hablas - trató de hacerse ignorante en el tema, pero la mirada de satisfacción que tenía la chica no sería tan fácil convencerla de lo contrario - Haz lo que quieras - siguió caminando para dejar finalmente de hablar con ella.**

**- Claro que lo haré **

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**Capitulo 7: **__Sucesos inesperados_

**By CamiiliiChan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Por qué estaba tan molesta? Si entre ella y Brick no había absolutamente nada, no tiene el derecho de andar espantando a la gente que la rodea y después decir estupideces, eso no se lo perdonará. Llegó azotando la puerta, una mala costumbre que aprendió de Brick, y se dirigió directamente al cuarto donde dormía este y comenzó a meter sus cosas dentro del bolso rojo que había traído consigo hace casi dos meses atrás.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? - preguntó alguien desde la puerta del cuarto, Blossom lo ignoró y siguió con lo suyo - Oye te estoy hablando - volvió a insistir.

- ¿No es obvio? - dijo divertida - Tu tiempo de vivir acá ha terminado - Encaró a Brick que se mantenía apoyado en el marco de la puerta y le lanzó el bolso rojo en su cara.

- ¿Te molestaste, porque no dije que estaba celoso? - Blossom maldecía que el chico fuera siempre tan directo con ella, al no recibir respuesta este se acercó y tomó por los hombros a la chica - contéstame - demandó para que ella le contestara.

- ¿Molesta? - rio con ironía - ¿Por qué no estabas celoso? - volvió a reír con más ganas, derramando un par de lágrimas, Brick se sorprendió por la reacción de la pelirroja - No me hagas ver como una idiota - Blossom comenzó a llorar por ninguna razón aparente, quizás fue la vergüenza de la situación, pero no quería pensar más en eso.

- Lo siento - La chica llevó sus manos a sus hombros para soltar el agarre de chico, pero Brick tomó sus manos y las puso en sus hombros para que la chica lo abrazara por el cuello, ya que él la abrazó por la cintura, se quedaron mirando por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, cuando lentamente el comenzó a acercarse a la pelirroja que estaba quieta, ya que no esperaba eso, el chico se detuvo a un par de centímetros de los labios de Blossom, que sentía la respiración agitada de Brick, así que decidió acortar la distancia para apoderarse de los labios del pelirrojo. Fue un beso nervioso que poco a poco se fue transformando en un beso más pasional, las manos de Brick subían y bajaban por la espalda de Blossom tratando de meterse bajo la remera de la pelirroja, cuando sintió que se la estaba subiendo para quitársela.

- ¡No quiero! - chilló la pelirroja alejando a Brick que la miró extrañado, salió del cuarto del chico y entró rápidamente al cuarto de ella para encerrarse en él. Brick se sentó en la cama en la cual dormía y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos.

- ¿Qué acabo de hacer? - se dijo a si mismo negando con la cabeza. Por su parte Blossom se sentía de igual forma, se dejó llevar por la situación y no pensó en las consecuencias, pero ese beso, tocó sus labios al recordarlo, fue algo fantástico, aunque después lo negara una y otra vez, era la primera vez en su vida que sentía algo así, era virgen, pero no tonta, había besado a otros chicos antes, pero...

- No fue nada - dijo para ella misma cubriéndose la cara con un cojín, y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida. La puerta de su cuarto se abrió luego de quince minutos, Brick había arreglado sus cosas para irse lo más pronto posible de la casa de Blossom, lo sucedido hace un tiempo atrás no se podía volver a repetir, había sido muy confuso para él, pero tenía que avisarle a la chica que se iba y darle las gracias por su hospitalidad, entró y se encontró a una Blossom acurrucada en el medio de su cama de dos plazas y por alguna extraña razón tenía un cojín en su cabeza, rió quedamente por eso, se arrodilló al lado derecho de la cama se quedó observándola un rato cuando llevó su mano a la mano derecha de la chica que se encontraba estirada y comenzó a acariciarla pausadamente, ¿Qué pasaba con él? Con las otras chicas jamás le habían importado un carajo los sentimientos de ellas, pero con ella era diferente, era como que si Blossom sufriera y por su culpa lo hacía sentirse la escoria más grande, continuó esa acción hasta que la mano de la chica se cerró en su mano sin dejarlo ir, intentó liberarse, pero el agarre de la pelirroja era fuerte.

- Blossom - dijo nervioso, para que la chica lo soltara, pero no había caso, no lo iba a soltar.

.

* * *

.

Amanecía en Saltadilla los pajarillos cantaban su alegre canción mañanera, los madrugadores se levantaban con el sol, prediciendo que ese día iba a ser diferente. Los ojos de Blossom lentamente se fueron abriendo ¿En qué momento se quedó dormida? Los recuerdos del día anterior se agolparon en su cabeza y un notorio sonrojo se posó en su rostro, se giró lentamente a su derecha cuando lo vio ¿Qué hacía el ahí? Brick se encontraba con su cabeza posada en el colchón sentado en posición del indio, pero ella tenía su mano aferrada a la mano del chico, la soltó rápidamente como si el tacto quemase.

- Brick despierta - la chica movió al pelirrojo para que despertara, con mucha pereza Brick fue abriendo los ojos, le costó enfocarse, pero cuando la vio se levantó rápidamente - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Es tu culpa - se defendió el chico, la pelirroja lo miró con expresión confundida - ayer me vine a despedir y tú te aferraste a mi mano - se quejó sobándose su mano - aprietas muy fuerte - dijo incómodamente después de un rato.

- Yo no... ¿Te vas? - preguntó extrañada la pelirroja.

- Si no recuerdas, ayer me echaste de tu casa - le recordó el chico.

- Si, pero después no afirmé mi decisión - le explicó la chica, como si fuera lo más obvio.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que yo tengo que saber eso? - preguntó molesto el pelirrojo. Blossom llevó su dedo a la boca de forma pensativa, haciendo que la imagen que daba se viera condenadamente tierno - ¡Deja de hacer eso! - alzó la voz el chico asustando a la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué cosa? - el grito la había descolocado por completo.

- Ser tan...tan tú - No quería decir eso, pero era preferible eso a decir, por ser tan sexy y provocarme.

- ¿Por ser yo? - preguntó molesta la chica - ¿Y que tiene de malo ser yo?

- Me provocas - dijo sin pensar, Blossom lo miró sorprendida y se sonrojo por la sinceridad de Brick.

- Y...yo ¿Lo siento? - no sabía que decir, suponía que en parte era su culpa, sin querer sonar engreída, Brick rió y se acercó a la pelirroja y nuevamente la beso, ya no lo soportaba más, Blossom rápidamente respondió a ese beso, había algo en la forma en que la besaba que hacía que no pudiera alejarse de él. El chico se separó de la pelirroja sonriendo al ver que Blossom aún se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, la chica después de un momento, cuando reaccionó, la miró ofendida.

- Perdonada - Dijo el chico molestando a la pelirroja. Los colores subieron al rostro de la pelirroja y le comenzó a lanzar los cojines de su cama para "lastimarlo", ella se mantenía con el ceño fruncido, mientras que el reía como un niño pequeño.

- Eres imposible - bufó molesta cruzándose de brazos, pero luego sonrió para correr hacia la puerta y salir hacia la cocina.

- ¿Qué te pasa loca? - preguntó mirándola sorprendido, y siguiéndola a la cocina.

- Quiero jugo - dijo como si fuera obvio.

- ¿Y por eso tienes que correr? - preguntó apoyándose en la encimera - Estás más loca de lo que pensé - agregó, Blossom se giró molesta y Brick volvió a besarla, esta vez fue un beso corto, pero dejó a la chica sorprendida por la forma de actuar del pelirrojo.

- Deja de hacer eso y dale comida a Tommy - se volvió a molestar la chica sirviéndose jugo en un vaso para tomárselo, Brick sólo la miró sonriente e hizo lo que la chica le envió a hacer.

.

* * *

.

Un mes había pasado desde el primer contacto entre ellos y Blossom con Brick se lo estaban tomando de buena manera, aunque siguieran peleando como locos por las cosas más mínimas, como que nadie cambió el rollo de papel higiénico, que no pagaron las cuentas del apartamento, que Tommy no comió en todo el día, que la cocina estaba hecha un asco o simplemente el hecho de que Brick osaba a probar el jugo de Blossom. Tenían una relación un poco extraña, ya que el pelirrojo siempre le estaba robando besos en cualquier momento del día, pero lo más extraño era que ella no decía nada, es más le parecía algo encantador.

- Buenos días - llegó el pelirrojo a la cocina, donde Blossom estaba preparando panqueques de desayuno, ya que hoy era su turno para hacer, Brick se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios, lo que la chica gustosamente aceptó.

- Bueno días - respondió con una sonrisa - Tommy tiene hambre.

- ¿Y qué hago yo al respecto?- le preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

- Aliméntalo, ha estado maullando toda la mañana, por eso desperté - agregó al ver que Brick iba a decir algo.

- Claro, Tommy esto, Tommy aquello, ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Quieres que me muera de hambre? - Le preguntó mientras buscaba la comida de ese animal en la alacena.

- Ay, si, pobre Brick, el que no se puede cocinar nada - miró su reloj y se sorprendió - ¡Dios santo! Me tengo que ir, se me hizo tarde - salió corriendo a su cuarto para alistarse, hoy no desayunaría, que lastima.

- ¡Espera! - gritó el chico, haciendo que Blossom se detuviera a mirarlo expectante - ¿Y mi comida?

- Estoy más que segura de que puedes prepararte la comida como un niño grande - dijo desde el cuarto.

- Ja, Ja que gracia me hace - se rió sin ganas el chico - tenemos un trato, a ti te toca hacer el desayuno.

- hey, hey, ¿Estás viviendo en mi casa? - preguntó asomando la cabeza por la puerta con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- si, pero...

- ¿Entonces? - volvió a preguntar entrando a su cuarto - no veo cual es el problema.

- No me hagas decirlo - dijo el chico sonrojándose desde la puerta.

- ¿Decir que?- aunque Brick no viera a Blossom sabía que ella reía.

- Cocino del asco- reconoció el chico y luego escuchó una fuerte carcajada de la pelirroja, ella ya sabía lo que venía.

- ¿Y eso me influye a mi porque...?- dijo la chica sin contener la risa.

- E...eres la mejor en todo, y yo un pobre diablo que no sabe hacer nada bien - masculló entre dientes, siempre que le pedía algo a ella tenía que dar ese discurso, para convencerla.

- Sólo, porque te salió del alma lo haré - salió del cuarto vestida de la misma forma y riendo maliciosamente y ahí él se dio cuenta, que todo había sido para molestarlo, como siempre, frunció el ceño y la tomó en sus brazos para ponérsela en el hombro - ¡NO BRICK, NO LO HAGAS! - chilló la pelirroja, ya que sabía lo que el chico tenía en mente - ¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, SOY UNA INCONCIENTE! - siguió gritando y pataleando, al escucharla el pelirrojo sólo rio animadamente y se dirigió con ella al baño.

- Creí escuchar algo, pero como no se hacer nada bien - habló sólo como si no escuchara a nadie, Blossom seguía pataleando y gritando como loca. La puso en la ducha y dio el agua fría a lo más que daba. Un grito no se tardo en oír, el reía a carcajadas, mientras que la chica se entumía de frio.

- Creo que alguien quiere un abrazo - dijo entre tiritones y se acercaba al chico, que rápidamente alió corriendo de la habitación.

- Ni se te ocurra - dijo con una sonrisa - o entro a tu cuarto y lo desordeno todo - pero no alcanzó a terminar cuando la pelirroja se lanzó sobre el tirándolo en el piso y comenzó a secarse en su ropa.

- Que amable - dijo felizmente, dirigiéndose nuevamente a la cocina para continuar con su tarea - ¿Quieres leche o jugo? - preguntó como si nada hubiese pasado, por otro lado Brick había quedado shockeado, lo que había hecho la pelirroja lo había dejado anonadado, siempre llegaban al punto de que ella se molestaba y se encerraba en su cuarto y luego salía vestida con ropa seca, pero el sentirla sobre su cuerpo sobre todo moviéndose de esa forma, ¿Era el o de repente hacía mucho calor? ¿Y que era eso? El pantalón le estaba apretando mucho, se levantó rápidamente sin mirar a la chica y se dirigió al baño.

- Leche - respondió rápidamente antes de que la chica dijera algo - me daré una ducha - agregó después - _"Una muy helada"_ - pensó y se encerró en el baño.

- ¡No hay gas! - gritó la chica desde la cocina.

- ¡No importa! - escuchó después de un rato. La pelirroja siguió en lo suyo, pero al igual que Brick lo que había hecho hace unos minutos le había afectado, aunque no lo demostrara en su momento, gracias a dios Brick entró en la ducha, miró sus manos que estaban temblando y no era por el frío, ya que era una mañana muy agradable, dejó un momento de cocinar, para llevarse las manos a la cara, la sentía muy caliente y eso era, porque estaba más roja que un tomate, suspiró tres veces antes de retomar lo suyo. Cuando hubo terminado, se dirigió a su cuarto para sacarse la ropa mojada, ya lista salió y el chico se encontraba comiendo mientras veía la tele.

- Eso es mio - dijo cuando vio que Brick se estaba tomando su jugo, el chico se atoró cuando habló la pelirroja, ya que no sintió su llegada, Blossom le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda.

- No lo vi - Siguió tosiendo - creí que me habías servido - Blossom iba a reclamar, pero ¿Para qué? Si ya no le daban ganas de nada.

- No te preocupes - dijo sin muchas ganas - ¿Qué estás viendo? - le preguntó para que el chico se distrajera y dejara de mirarla tan fijamente.

- Hm... - miró por primera vez la televisión y estaban dando un programa de chicas que se desnudaban por dinero - te juro que no estaba viendo eso - dijo nerviosamente mientras cambiaba la televisión rápidamente, Blossom lo miró entrecerrando lo ojos como si no le creyera - ¡Es verdad!

- ¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso? - se burló la pelirroja, gracias a esa situación el ambiente se relajó mucho, y ya no estaban nerviosos por la presencia de ambos.

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

* * *

.

_I think que este es el capitulo más largo que escribí, de hecho podrían ser más largos, pero la intriga, bla bla bla bla..._

_Falta poquilín para el LEMMON, aun no lo escribo... No se que más decir_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo..._

_NO PONDRÉ ADELANTO, PARA QUE VEAN LO MALA QUE SOY... jojojojo_

_(:_


	8. Chapter 8

****_Hola Gente maravillosa:_

_Se que algunas, espero que sea la mayoría, querrán matarme por ausentarme por tanto tiempo. No es que la historia estuviese estancada, sólo no quería subirla, porque... En realidad no lo sé, pero no lo hacía de maldad, sólo que algo decía dentro de mi que no era el momento de subirlo._

_No me odien. _

_Espero que disfruten mi historia, tanto como yo disfruté escribirla._

_**¡NOS LEEMOS ABAJO!**  
_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**En el capitulo anterior**

**-Eso es mio –dijo cuando vio que Brick se estaba tomando su jugo, el chico se atoró cuando habló la pelirroja, ya que no sintió su llegada, Blossom le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda.**

**-No lo vi –siguió tosiendo –creí que me habías servido –Blossom iba a reclamar, pero ¿Para qué? Si ya no le daban ganas de nada.**

**-No te preocupes –dijo sin muchas ganas -¿Qué estás viendo? -le preguntó para que el chico se distrajera y dejara de mirarla tan fijamente.**

**-Hm... –Miró por primera vez la televisión y estaban dando un programa de chicas que se desnudaban por dinero –te juro que no estaba viendo eso –dijo nerviosamente mientras cambiaba la televisión rápidamente, Blossom lo miró entrecerrando lo ojos como si no le creyera – ¡Es verdad!**

**-¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso? –se burló la pelirroja, gracias a esa situación el ambiente se relajó mucho, y ya no estaban nerviosos por la presencia de ambos.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**Capitulo 8**:__La verdad_

**By CamiiliiChan**

.

.

.

- ¡Tierra llamando a Blossom! - le gritaron de repente.

- ¿Cómo dices? - respondió ella tomando un osito de peluche vestido de marinero, habían acompañado a Bubbles a comprar cosas para su bebe, tenía ya cinco meses de embarazo y ya comenzaba a notarse la pancita.

- Te llevo llamando por más de tres minutos - dijo la morena mientras sostenía un pequeño pijama en sus manos.

- ¿Qué me decías? - volvió a preguntar la chica.

- ¿Qué si me puedo quedar en tu casa este fin de semana? - le pidió la morena, Blossom que ahora ponía atención a su hermana la miró entre asombrada y asustada.

- No puedes - dijo sin pensar y antes que su hermana dijera algo agregó - es que estoy remodelando mi casa, y tengo un desastre que ni te imaginas - explicó más calmada.

- He visto cosas peores - dijo sin mirarla para tomar una manta verde con estrellas amarillas - pero si no puedes no te preocupes, me quedaré con el profesor.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas en tu casa? - la morena ya llevaba dos años viviendo con Butch - Digo... ¿Paso algo con Butch?

- Si y no - dijo tranquilamente.

- ¿Algo malo? - pregunto dejando en la repisa el oso que aún tenía en sus brazos.

- No - respondió y se puso a reír - Se fracturó ahí.

- ¿A donde? - preguntó la Pelirroja, la mirada que le envió su hermana le hizo entender - oh, ahí - dijo sonrojándose, pero luego rio junto con su hermana, la situación era graciosa, ahora entendía porque su hermana no podía seguir en esa casa - ¿Y cómo pasó?

- ¿Cómo pasó qué? - preguntó la rubia, que venía llegando con muchas bolsas con ropa de bebé.

- Butch se fracturó su pene - dijo sin tapujos la morena, haciendo que la mitad de la gente en el almacén la miraran como si estuviera loca - ¿Qué? - preguntó cuando sus hermanas la quedaron viendo.

- No entiendes - dijo la pelirroja rodando los ojos - pero no importa ¿Butch está bien? - preguntó después un poco preocupada.

- La verdad, es que llora como una nena, por eso me voy - explicó pausadamente - ¡ay! Ya, si está bien, un poco adolorido, pero bien.

- Me alegro por el - le dijo la pelirroja sin mirarla - ¿Ya sabes lo que es? - preguntó a la rubia que revisaba las bolsas. La rubia asintió sonriendo.

- Si, es un niño, tendré un pequeño Boomer - dijo sonriendo, las tres hermanas se abrazaron felices de la vida.

- Vamos a tomar un café, yo invito - invitó la pelirroja.

- Vamos - aceptaron las dos chicas.

.

* * *

.

Llegaron a una nueva cafetería, ya a la que usualmente iban estaba cerrada por remodelaciones, cuando entraron las tres quedaron sorprendidas, ahí estaba Boomer, Butch y Brick junto a ¿Princesa? La que al verlas entrar se fue de ahí dejando a unos sorprendidos Boomer y Butch y a un molesto Brick, al pasar al lado de Blossom le pegó con el hombro.

- ¿Qué demonios? - dijo la morena, se acercaron a la mesa donde el rubio y el moreno no decían nada, Blossom al mirar a Brick supo todo, sus hermanos ya sabían la verdad, pensó un microsegundo huir de ahí, pero al ver la mirada suplicante de Brick se sentó al igual que sus hermanas, de inmediato Blossom sintió la mirada penetrante de los hermanos de Brick.

- Así que... - dijo Boomer con cuidado, para no armar un escándalo.

- ¡Tu y Brick viven juntos! - dijo el moreno dejando sorprendidas ahora a sus hermanas.

- ¿Qué? - dijeron las chicas a unísono.

- Yo puedo explicarlo... - dijo el pelirrojo, para que Blossom no quedara mal, por no haberle dicho nada a sus hermanas.

- No hay nada que explicar chicos - dijo Blossom con una sonrisa - yo amablemente le ofrecí a Brick vivir en mi casa, por que no tenía donde quedarse.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo? - preguntó Buttercup molesta.

- Ya harán...- se detuvo antes de terminar la frase, si le dijera que ya llevaban tres casi cuatro menos viviendo juntos, seguramente se enojarían - _que va, para que mentir - _pensó la chica - ehm... casi...cuatro meses - cuatros pares de ojos se quedaron mirando a los pelirrojos.

- ¡¿Qué?! - gritaron los cuatro chicos.

- ¿Te estás aprovechando de mi hermana? - preguntó amenazadoramente la rubia, esto de las hormonas la volvían loca con cualquier cosa.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! - dijo el pelirrojo sonrojado, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

- ¿Ya lo hicieron? - preguntó pícaramente la morena. Blossom se sonrojo igual que Brick y el chico desvió la mirada, los chicos en la mesa quedaron sin habla, esa no era la reacción que esperaban

- ¿Lo hicieron? - preguntó el moreno.

- ¡No! - chilló la pelirroja.

- ¿Pero que estupidez están hablando? - dijo el pelirrojo - ¡¿Cómo creen que yo con ella?! - Blossom lo miró con pena y no agregó nada, sólo asintió sin mirarlo más, el pelirrojo se golpeó mentalmente por decir eso, su cerebro y su boca nunca se incorporaban.

- ¿Por qué no nos pediste vivir con nosotros? - preguntó Boomer.

- ¡JA! -rio con sarcasmo el chico - Seguro, quedarme con Butch que pasa doce horas del día teniendo sexo en lugares públicos y las otras doce en su casa o contigo Boomer que gracias a ti Bubbles, sin ofender, ahora es una adicto a la limpieza - sintió una patada bajo la mesa, levantó la mirada y vio que Blossom lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Gracias por eso hermano - dijo con sarcasmo Butch.

- Ya que todos saben, ¿Podemos cambiar el tema? - pidió la pelirroja, los cuatro chicos la quedaron mirando y negaron.

- No será posible - le dijo la morena - Es el tema del momento, aunque no creo que no haya pasado nada.

- Cállate Buttercup - chilló la pelirroja, Brick sólo la miraba, él no tenía problema en decir que tenían una especie de relación... ¿Tenían una relación ellos dos? Nunca hablaron de ello, las cosas se dieron y se dieron.

- El que calla otorga - dijo el moreno sonriendo - ¿Cierto Brick?

- ¿eh? - preguntó el chico.

- Cierro mi caso - dijo Butch riendo, a lo que todos los demás lo acompañaron.

- Ya - dijo el rubio - Bubbles y yo nos vamos - el chico se levantó y ayudó a su novia a levantarse.

- Adiós chicos - dijo la rubia - después hablamos - dijo al aire, pero Blossom sabía que era para ella.

- Creo que yo también me iré - dijo Butch - tengo que...que ir a una parte - Buttercup miró hacia el suelo aguantando la risa, Blossom también miró hacia otra parte tratando de no reír.

- Espérame Butch - dijo la morena - yo te acompaño a esa parte - la morena se levantó y le dijo algo a Butch al oído y este la miró molesto - Adiós chicos - dijo alegremente la morena, Butch hizo un ademan con la mano y salió junto con la morena tomados de la mano. Blossom se mordió el labio, no sabía que decirle al chico, miró hacia arriba, después hacia alrededor para observar a la gente que estaba ahí.

- ¿Estás nerviosa? - preguntó con sorna el pelirrojo.

- ¿Cómo crees? - dijo imitando su tono de voz - ¿Por quien? ¿Por ti? - Brick la miró molesto, era muy complicado hablar con ella, y sobre todo ahora que necesitaba aclarar las cosas.

- Blossom...

- Ese es mi nombre - dijo la chica - no lo desgastes.

- Qué graciosa - dijo fingiendo sonreír.

- ¿No tienes alguien con quien salir? - dijo con un tono ligeramente molesto, ahora le quedaba claro todo, Blossom estaba molesta, nerviosa, y triste, porque o sino simplemente se iría de ahí y lo dejaría hablando solo.

- Tenemos que hablar - dijo ignorando a la chica.

- ¡¿Hablar de qué?! - habló molesta la chica - Nosotros no tenemos nada que hablar, me voy a casa - dejó un par de billetes sobre la mesa y se levantó, Brick le tomó la mano para que esta no se fuera de ahí.

- Tenemos que hablar - repitió el chico, Blossom sacó su mano - No se porque te molestas tanto - dijo enojado el chico mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- No estoy molesta - dijo tranquila, ya que se había dado cuenta de que estaba exagerando - sólo un poco triste - reconoció después de un rato. Brick no dijo nada y también se levantó de la mesa para salir de ahí junto a ella.

.

* * *

.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al apartamento de la chica, Brick se sentó en el sillón y cerró los ojos, Blossom se sentó junto a el e imitó la acción del chico.

- ¿Qué somos? - preguntó el chico después de unos minutos.

- Nada - respondió la chica - somos nada.

- ah... - se sintió muy triste por lo que dijo la pelirroja, tenía planeado otro escenario para la situación, sus neuronas estaban en llamas, cuando sintió que la chica colocaba su mano sobre la de él.

- Por que nadie me ha preguntado - la chica se puso sobre el y le lamió la mejilla lentamente.

- B...Blossom - tartamudeó el chico, de donde había salido esta nueva Blossom, la que conocía él, era tímida, se sonrojaba, lo retaba, lo regañaba ¡LA BLOSSOM QUE CONOCÍA SE MOVÍA TAN SENSUALMENTE SOBRE SU VIRILIDAD!

- sht - lo calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios - yo sé que lo quieres hace tiempo - dijo sensualmente, se acercó a sus labios y comenzó a besarlo lentamente, llevando ella la situación, ¿No se suponía que las chicas se derretían en sus manos? Parecía un tonto mirándola sorprendido y dejándose querer. Ya no soportó más y la tomó por los hombros para que el pudiera llevar la situación a su antojo, Blossom sólo sonrió por la reacción del chico, este comenzó a besar su cuello bajando lentamente hasta llegar a sus senos, frunció el seño al darse cuenta de que aún estaba vestida así que nuevamente la tomó y la sentó sobre el, era tan liviana, tomó la blusa para poder sacársela, comenzó a subirla lentamente disfrutando ese contacto y los gemidos con la chica, la blusa ya estaba afuera ahora sólo quedaba quitarle el brassier para poder disfrutar más, pasó sus manos por la espalda de la pelirroja la que cerró sus ojos por el tacto del chico, lo desabrochó y comenzó a deslizarlo por sus brazos...

- ¡MEOW, MEOW! - escuchó haciendo que este se incorporara, había sido un sueño, un magnífico y delicioso sueño, miró alrededor para asegurarse de que había sido un sueño.

- Maldito gato - masculló entre dientes levantándose del sillón en el que se había quedado después que llegaran de la cafetería sin decir nada - ¿Qué quieres? - le preguntó al gato como si le pudiera responder

- ¡MEOW, MEOW! - seguía diciendo el gato, eso significaba una sola cosa, el maldito gato que lo despertaba cuando soñaba lo más magnifico que le pudiera pasar tenía hambre, llegó a la cocina y abrió la gaveta donde Blossom guardaba la comida del animal, la chica no se encontraba a esa hora, porque estaba trabajando... Y hablando de trabajo el debería ponerse a trabajar pronto, esos planos no se entregarían solos, llevaba más de siete meses trabajando en una constructora de arquitecto, era su pasión, era lo que lo hacía más feliz en todo el mundo.

- Aquí tienes animal - le dijo al gato dejado el plato del gato en el suelo - voy a trabajar - le volvió a hablar al gato que lo miró y comenzó a comer - _"me estoy volviendo loco"_ - pensó para si mismo. Fue a su cuarto improvisado y tomo las cosas para poder trabajar en la mesa de la sala de estar, tomó todos los adornos que Blossom tenía en la mesa y los dejo en la encimera, puso los planos en la mesa y comenzó a trabajar - necesito distraerme - dijo en un suspiro, mientras sacaba una regla y una lápiz y comenzaba a marcar algo.

.

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

_Jajaja, por un momento pensé en dejar que todo fluyera y que se amaran como Blossom se lo merece, ustedes saben que Brick no se lo merece, pero vi a mi gato que quería subir a mi cama para que le diera su cena, y todo pasó como arte de magia, el maldito gato debía molestar, jajaja._

_Por segundo capitulo no subiré adelanto, porque hay gente inteligente que adivina mis intenciones y eso no me favorece nada._

_Nos encontraremos en otro capitulo._

_BESOS._


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello Beautiful People:_

_Ya se lo que pensarán **"¿Por qué tan luego?"** Lo que sucede es que estos capítulos los tenía listos hace mucho, lo cual era cómodo para ir subiéndolos más rápido, y como me fue relativamente bien con el capitulo de ayer, ya llevo 70 comentarios de ustedes gente hermosa, lo cual creo que es mucho, para ser un Fic de las PPG, había pensado en subirlo en Demashita bla bla bla, siempre tengo problemas con recordar el nombre, pero las PPG son para mi, las veia desde que tenía uhmm... ¿Cinco años? Por allá por el noventa y cinco ó noventa y seis, no recuerdo bien, pero de lo que si me acuerdo fue cuando vi por primera vez los RRB y me dije, uuh ojalá que queden juntos y después vi esto: ** www . youtube watch ? v = rXMACxtp6B4 & feature = related** (borren los espacios, está en Inglés, pero se entenderá la idea) y me gustaron más, y desee que fueran adolescentes._

_En fin, las PPG siempre me gustarán, aunque sea una anciana decrépita que esté apunto de morir._

_**¡NOS LEEMOS ABAJO!**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**En el capitulo anterior**

**- Aquí tienes animal - le dijo al gato dejado el plato del gato en el suelo - voy a trabajar - le volvió a hablar al gato que lo miró y comenzó a comer - **_**"me estoy volviendo loco"**_** - pensó para si mismo. Fue a su cuarto improvisado y tomo las cosas para poder trabajar en la mesa de la sala de estar, tomó todos los adornos que Blossom tenía en la mesa y los dejo en la encimera, puso los planos en la mesa y comenzó a trabajar - necesito distraerme - dijo en un suspiro, mientras sacaba una regla y una lápiz y comenzaba a marcar algo.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 9:**_ El comienzo de los días verdes_

_**By CamiiliiChan**  
_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

- "_Tengo que sacar eso en mi cabeza"_ - pensaba una y otra vez la pelirroja. Mientras se encontraba en su oficina **"**_**trabajando"**_, porque era eso lo que hacía cuando iba a la oficina, se quedó dormida mientras revisaba unos casos que le habían asignado y tuvo un sueño muy extraño, estaba ella junto con Brick acostados en la cama de ella en su apartamento, haciendo el amor, se sintió tan condenadamente bien que ahora no podía sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza. Llamaron a la puerta den su oficina y diciendo un pase abrieron la puerta.

- Toc, toc - era Buttercup que venía con una bolsa - ¿puedo? - preguntó

- Si, adelante - dijo la pelirroja acomodándose en la silla y sacando los papeles sobre el escritorio.

- Te traje almuerzo - dijo con una sonrisa la chica.

- ¿Qué quieres? - le preguntó Blossom poniendo los codos sobre el escritorio y mirándolo fijamente.

- No se de hablas - canturreó la chica, Blossom no dejó de mirarla y alzó una ceja - bueno necesito quedarme contigo si o si.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - preguntó la pelirroja sin medir su tono, sonando molesta.

- ¿Porque soy tu hermana y me quieres? - le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio - Vamos Blossom, eres mi única opción el profesor no me quiere recibir...

- Y no lo culpo - agregó rápidamente interrumpiendo a su hermana.

- Ya, y Bubbles, tampoco quiere, porque está muy "embarazada" - Blossom tomó el teléfono bajo la expectante mirada de su hermana, y marcó un número, poniendo el alta voz.

- ¿Aló Brick? - Buttercup abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ¿Por qué llamaba a Brick?

_- ¿Blossom? ¿Pasa algo? _- se notaba que estaba nervioso

- No, no pasa nada, no te preocupes, estoy aquí con Buttercup...

- ¡Hola Brick! - interrumpió a su hermana gritando.

-_ Hola_ - respondió sin mucho ánimo -_ ¿Por qué llamas? _- insistió el chico.

- Necesito un favor, necesito que te vallas un tiempo con Butch...

-_ ¿Me estás echando?_ - Buttercup rio y Blossom la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- No, no, es que Buttercup se quedará conmigo, porque...

- Tu hermano tiene un problema y necesita apoyo masculino - interrumpió nuevamente la morena.

-_ ¿Le pasó algo?_ - preguntó preocupado

- Si y no - habló Buttecup - pregúntale a él...

- En fin - dijo Blossom molesta - ¿Puedes hacerme ese favor?

- _Si, claro_ - Buttercup sonrió levantándole los pulgares.

- Es sólo por un par de días, no te preocupes - dijo la pelirroja en un tono conciliador, haciendo que su hermana la mirara extrañada.

- _Eh...claro_ - si Blossom no conociera tanto a Brick, hubiera jurado que se sonrojó -_ Me iré ahora ¿Me avisas cualquier cosa?_ - los dos pelirrojos sabían que era por saber cuando volvería.

- Claro, adiós Brick nos vemos.

- Adiós Brick - dijo la pelinegra.

-_ Adiós chicas, nos vemos pronto_ - Buttercup sabía que lo último no iba dirigido a ella, quedó muy extrañada por la reacciones de los chicos por la conversación, se notaba a leguas que ambos tenían algún tipo de atracción entre ambos, pero la forma en que se comportaba su hermana daba a conocer que aún no pasaba nada, aunque no estaba muy segura.

- ¿Blossom? - pregunto después que Blossom cortara la comunicación de un rato.

- ¿Si? - le preguntó sin prestarle mucha atención.

- ¿Haz tenido o tendrás algo con Brick? - Blossom se sobresaltó y miró a su hermana sonrojándose de inmediato, Buttercup sonrió.

- ¿D...de que estás hablando? - se sobresaltó la pelirroja - No seas tonta.

- ¿Por qué evades mi pregunta? - insistió sin borrar esa sonrisa.

- B...bueno, no la evado - la chica suspiró resignada y miró a su hermana - no sé que me pasa - se llevó las manos a su cabeza - No dejo de pensar en el, y...y tengo sueño...extraños con el...

- ¿Sueño eróticos? - le preguntó burlonamente, Blossom se sonrojó a más no poder.

- No te burles - escondió su cabeza en sus brazos para que su hermana no la viera así.

- No lo hago - le dijo honestamente la morena - Sólo quiero saber, para poder saber que pasa en tu corazón - Blossom la miró sorprendida, Buttercup jamás hablaba así de enserio.

- ¿Qué hago? - le preguntó después de unos segundos, ya más tranquila.

- Tienes que saber si esto es físico, o es real.

- ¿Y cómo hago eso? - volvió a preguntar y su hermana le sonrió.

- Fácil...

- ¡No lo digas! - chilló la pelirroja

- Entonces no preguntes, si sabes la respuesta- se quedó callada, pero de todos modos agregó - Tengan relaciones - Buttercup rio de la reacción de su hermana, que se volvió a tapar la cara apenada - pero eso lo harás después que Butch se recupere, si yo no puedo tener relaciones, nadie puede - reflexionó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, en parte Blossom se tranquilizó, eso significaría que no vería a Brick en un par de días y estaría tranquila.

- Esta bien...

.

* * *

.

Brick no se detuvo a pensar en la llamada de Blossom, solamente comenzó a ordenar sus cosas para ir donde su hermano Butch, tenía que apresurarse para no toparse con Blossom y Buttercup, no se demoró más de quince minutos en tener todo listo, para salir del apartamento de Blossom. Camino por más de media hora, prefería hacerlo antes de tomar la locomoción pública, antes de llegar a la casa de tu hermano, tocó la puerta y esperó quince minutos antes que su hermano se dignara a abrirle la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Butch al ver a su hermano parado afuera de su casa, Brick frunció el ceño y pasó sin pedir permiso.

- Tu mujer me envió aquí - sólo tuvo que decir eso para que Butch entendiera

- ¿Mi mujer? ¿Y la tuya?

- No es mi mujer - dijo sin ganas - a todo eso ¿Qué te pasó?

- ¿Qué me pasó de qué? - preguntó nervioso.

- Buttercup me dijo que te había pasado algo - Brick ya se había puesto cómodo en un sillón.

- A eso... - se quedó callado un tiempo - Tuve un pequeño accidente, nada de que preocuparse, tengo unos días para recuperarme - Brick lo quedó mirando y poco a poco se comenzó a formar una sonrisa en su rostro.

- No me digas que...

- ¡No lo digas! - lo interrumpió, pero Brick ya no lo escuchaba, sólo se reía de su hermano.

- Ya, está bien - se limpió las lágrimas que se asomaron por el ataque de risa que había tenido - ¿Me puedo quedar o no?

- Claro, pero ninguna palabra a Boomer, me basta con que tú sepas.

- Está bien, prometo no decirle a Boomer.

- Eso espero.

- ¿Dónde me quedo? - preguntó después de un rato, al ver que ninguno de los dos se movía de su lugar.

- Ah, eso, quédate en el sofá - Brick abrió los ojos y lo miró un par de segundos - no tengo una pieza de huéspedes como tu novia - Brick iba a decir algo, pero Butch lo interrumpió - así que el sofá será ¿o quieres dormir conmigo? - se burló el pelinegro.

- Aquí estoy perfecto - Butch se dio vuelta para retirarse, pero lo pensó mejor y se sentó junto a su hermano.

- ¿Qué pasa con Blossom? - le preguntó directamente haciendo que Brick botara las cosas que tenía en sus manos.

- ¿Qué con ella?

- ¿Están juntos? - preguntó como si fuera lo más normal

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? - se defendió el pelirrojo - ¿A que se deben todas estas preguntas?

- ¿Por qué evades el tema? - le preguntó riendo a su hermano.

- No lo estoy evadiendo.

- ¿Entonces?

- No tenemos nada - reconoció con pesar el pelirrojo, lo que no pasó desapercibido por su hermano.

- Ah, pero eso se puede cambiar - Brick no le respondió - ¡Vamos Brick! - le golpeó el brazo, pero Brick no se inmutó - Haz tenido algo con muchas chicas y ahora...

- Blossom no es cualquier chica - reconoció, en voz baja, Butch lo miró sorprendido haciendo que Brick se sintiera incómodo - No...Quise, o sea, Blossom... - claramente no quería reconocerle a su hermano que estaba confundido, sobre todo a Butch, pero no reaccionó como Brick pensaba que haría, miró hacía adelante y se acomodó en el sillón.

- Así que, estás - se detuvo para reflexionar mejor sus palabras bajo la mirada atenta de Brick - quiero decir, es algo serio.

- No lo es - volvió a insistir.

- En todo caso ¿Qué te llevó a vivir con Blossom? - preguntó para no insistirle en el tema a su hermano, Brick dio un respingo, ya casi había olvidado porque vivía con ella, casi, pero jamás lo reconocería, no por el, si no por ella ¿Qué diría Butch si supiera que la chica aún era virgen?

- Quería molestarla - En parte era verdad, llegó a la casa de Blossom en un plan de hacerle la vida imposible a la pelirroja, pero después algo paso que ahora lo tenía pendiente de cualquier cosa que le sucediera a la chica.

- Me imagino - asintió, pero algo le decía que no le estaba hablando con la verdad, quizás era algo de Blossom, así que mejor no insistiría, ya era bastante gracioso ver a su hermano en ese estado por una chica, y si tenía que ser alguna mujer la que hiciera a Brick mejor persona, le agradaba que fuera Blossom - cualquier cosa que necesites golpeas la puerta de mi cuarto, estaré haciendo cosas.

- Espero que esas cosas que harás no ensucien mucho la ducha, no quiero ver sorpresas cuando me valla a bañar - le dijo en tono de broma, Butch se volteó y lo miró avergonzado con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Cállate! - gritó y cerró la puerta de golpe, Brick sonrió para sus adentro y se recostó en el sillón ¿Cuándo lo llamaría Blossom? Y con ese pensamiento sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente.

**.**

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_

* * *

_No sucedió mucho, pero se da a entender que los sentimientos están a flor de piel entre los dos pelirrojos y sus verdes hermanos ayudarán, eso espero ¿Ustedes no? Me encanta escribir sobre los RRB, dejándolos a los tres como idiotas, de la forma graciosa, cuando habla, sobre todo a Butch, me encanta tanto que me gusta ridiculizarlo, lo se hasta yo no me entiendo._

_En fin, creo que ya lo dije antes._

_**¡Nos leemos luego!**  
_


	10. Chapter 10

****_¡Hola Gente Divina!_

_Quiero decirles, primero que todo, muchas, muchas gracias por su apoyo, ¡Ya vamos en los 84 reviews! Eso me alegra un montón, porque me da a demostrar que mi historia les gustó, y también llegamos al capitulo 10, digo llegamos, porque sin su apoyo no estaría aquí, probablemente me habría deprimido y dejado la historia de lado, 40 páginas de word ¡Wow! un record para mi._

_En otro punto quiero hacer un pequeño aviso; Lo más probable es que no esté actualizando pronto, por dos simples razones:_

_1.- Yo iba escribiendo adelantado, o sea, no subía un capitulo sin tener otro listo, y ahora no tengo un capitulo de reserva para no apurarme en escribir mal y sin amor._

_2.- Mi tiempo ya no es tan libre como antes._

_Pero eso no significa que obligadamente no suba capítulos, puede ser el caso de que si suba luego, como puede ser que no, pero creo que será no. Lo siento mucho, no he perdido mi musa como me sucedió con mis otros Fics, pero el tiempo lo es todo en este perro mundo._

_En fin espero que disfruten un montón como yo disfruté en escribirlo._

**_¡NOS LEEMOS ABAJO! _**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

**- En todo caso ¿Qué te llevó a vivir con Blossom? - preguntó para no insistirle en el tema a su hermano, Brick dio un respingo, ya casi había olvidado porque vivía con ella, casi, pero jamás lo reconocería, no por el, si no por ella ¿Qué diría Butch si supiera que la chica aún era virgen?**

**- Quería molestarla - En parte era verdad, llegó a la casa de Blossom en un plan de hacerle la vida imposible a la pelirroja, pero después algo paso que ahora lo tenía pendiente de cualquier cosa que le sucediera a la chica.**

**- Me imagino - asintió, pero algo le decía que no le estaba hablando con la verdad, quizás era algo de Blossom, así que mejor no insistiría, ya era bastante gracioso ver a su hermano en ese estado por una chica, y si tenía que ser alguna mujer la que hiciera a Brick mejor persona, le agradaba que ****fuera Blossom - cualquier cosa que necesites golpeas la puerta de mi cuarto, estaré haciendo cosas.**

**- Espero que esas cosas que harás no ensucien mucho la ducha, no quiero ver sorpresas cuando me valla a bañar - le dijo en tono de broma, Butch se volteó y lo miró avergonzado con el ceño fruncido.**

**- ¡Cállate! - gritó y cerró la puerta de golpe, Brick sonrió para sus adentro y se recostó en el sillón ¿Cuándo lo llamaría Blossom? Y con ese pensamiento sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 10:**_ Hermanos y Hermanas._

_**By CamiiliiChan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La estadía de Buttercup en su apartamento, no fue tan mala como creía que sería, habían hablado mucho, de todo un poco, entre esas cosas de como había comenzado la relación de ella con Butch.

–La verdad es que al principio, lo ignoraba, lo encontraba sumamente estúpido –le dijo en una ocasión cuando estaban sentadas platicando en el cuarto de Blossom.

–Si recuerdo eso –recordó con una sonrisa –también me acuerdo cuando lo pateaste después que te tocara el trasero sin querer –las risas no tardaron en hacerse presentes –o...o cuando te pidió una cita en plena cena de acción de gracias en la casa de Boomer.

–Pobre, los chicos tuvieron que separarme de él, para que no lo matara.

–Y con justa razón –concordó –si estaba medio desnudo en la sala de estar de la casa del profesor, creo que el profesor tiene un corazón de oro contigo, deberías regalarle algo.

–estaba un poco ebrio, hasta al profesor le pareció gracioso –reconoció la morena, defendiéndolo.

– ¿Después de eso comenzaron a salir? –preguntó más confirmando que otra cosa.

–Si –la morena asintió –al otro día llegó a la casa del profesor a pedirme disculpas, y amablemente, más de pena que otra cosa, accedí a tener una cita con el, y después no me di cuenta cuando comenzamos a salir.

– ¿Ahí fue cuando te hiciste una pervertida? –le preguntó bromeado, Buttercup sorprendentemente se sonrojó y miró sonriente a su hermana.

–Supongo –reconoció – ¿Haz hablado con Brick? –preguntó después de un rato cambiando el tema, Blossom borró la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro y negó con la cabeza. –Me iré mañana ¿y no le avisarás nada? No creo que le haga gracia vivir conmigo y Butch –a Blossom le dio un escalofrío al hacerse esa imagen mental.

–Me da vergüenza –Buttercup negó con la cabeza molesta -No me mires así, no sé que decirle, y no es porque sienta... –no pudo continuar por que su hermana la interrumpió.

–Fácil, tienes que decirle... hola Brick amor mio, de mi corazón de hielo ¿Puedes volver y hacerme el amor? –dijo imitando el tono de voz de su hermana.

–Mira que muero de risa –Blossom le lanzó un cojín a una risueña Buttercup que cayó de espaldas por la fuerza utilizada en el golpe.

–Llámalo antes de que lo haga yo –amenazó la morena sobándose la cara, donde había impactado el cojín, y como si fuera una orden hecha por un general o el presidente de los Estados Unidos Blossom tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Brick, el cual en menos de dos pitidos respondió.

– _¿Aló_? –Buttercup podía escuchar perfectamente la voz del chico.

–Hola Brick –la pelirroja se levantó de la cama, para que su hermana no le quitara el teléfono.

– _¿Pasó algo? –_preguntó preocupado.

–No, para nada –respondió rápidamente –sólo quería decir que Buttercup volverá mañana a su casa, así que...

–_Nos vemos mañana entonces_ –dijo antes que Blossom agregara algo más.

– Cla...claro –afirmó la chica –Nos vemos mañana.

–_Nos vemos._

–Adiós.

– _Adiós –_Blossom guardó el teléfono después de colgar, bajo la expectante mirada de Buttercup, la que levantó su mano como si fuera un teléfono comenzó a burlarse de su hermana.

– ¿Aló Brick? Me llamo Blossom y estoy muy nerviosa de hablar contigo, porque quiero que me lleves a la cama, y te amo... ¡TE AMO! –comenzó a saltar en la cama, gritando como loca, Blossom se lazó sobre ella para que dejara de hacer escandalo.

–Basta –dijo riendo mientras luchaba con su hermana, en un modo amistoso –no seas estúpida.

– ¿Así que...Cuándo traigo el lodo? –Las chicas dejaron de jugar, Bubbles estaba mirando a sus hermanas con las manos sobre su abultado vientre –¡Boomer quédate ahí! –chilló al ver que el rubio se asomaba por la puerta con la boca abierta viendo como las hermanas luchaban.

– ¿Cómo te las ingenias para entrar en mi casa? –se quejó Blossom que estaba sentada sobre Buttercup.

– Jamás revelaré mis trucos –dijo sin mucho interés – ¿Por qué no me dijeron que estaban juntas?

– No preguntaste.

– Ahora me dejan de lado –comenzó a sollozar la rubia, Blossom se bajó de Buttercup y esta se sentó, ambas se miraron y negaron con la cabeza, eran las hormonas embarazadas.

– ¿Podemos tener una noche de hermanas? –dijo para convencer a su hermana que había a llorar más fuerte.

– Si, y podríamos comer hasta reventar –Buttercup apoyó la idea de su hermana mayor. La expresión de la rubia cambió rápidamente y sonrió como una niña pequeña.

– ¡SI! Me encantaría pasar la noche con ustedes –Siguió sonriendo saliendo del cuarto –Boomer te puedes ir –las chicas se miraron y aguataron una risa, para que Boomer no se pusiera nervioso.

– ¿Pero por qué? -escucharon que preguntó.

–Porque tendremos noche de chicas –le explicó la rubia –así que fuera, fuera, anda a ver a tus hermanos o no sé, haz cualquier cosa, no me importa –se escuchó como la rubia obligaba a su novio salir de la casa, Buttercup ya no aguantaba la risa y Blossom le tapaba la boca.

– ¡Están juntos donde Butch! –gritó Blossom con humor para que Boomer lo escuchara.

– ¿Ellos también? ¿Acaso es el día de ignorar a lo rubios? –le preguntó a sus hermanas, las que solo respondieron con risas, ya muy poco disimuladas –Ya escuchaste a Blossom, ve donde Butch.

– Pero no me empujes –se quejó el chico, por las reacciones de la embarazada.

–Me llamas, no, mejor yo te llamo

–Bubbles que... –no se escuchó lo que iba a decir el rubio, porque Bubbles le cerró la puerta en la cara.

–Eres mala –Blossom le dijo a Bubbles que venía entrando al cuarto de la pelirroja.

– Pobre chico –se burló Buttercup de Boomer, el que ya no se encontraba ahí.

– Me estaba sacando de quicio –reconoció la rubia –hace días que está pendiente de lo que hago y dejo de hacer, ya saben por lo del embarazo –se acarició la panza y miró a Buttercup – ¿Supongo que estás aquí, porque Butch sigue "fracturado"?

– Claro –afirmó la morena –si no, estaría en otro lugar, haciendo "otras cosas" –Bubbles sonrió y se sentó en la cama de su hermana, la que estaba negando con la cabeza.

– ¿Qué haremos? –preguntó la rubia como una niña pequeña, una niña pequeña con casi siete meses de embarazo.

–La verdad es que no se, no tenía presupuestado tener una celebración improvisada en mi apartamento –Reconoció la pelirroja –...pero podríamos ir a comprar algo –agregó antes que Bubbles hiciera otro berrinche –y pasar la noche juntas.

–Me parece –Buttercup se sentó entre sus hermanas y pasó sus brazos por sobre los cuellos de ellas –las chicas superpoderosas nuevamente juntas, daría lo que fuera por que alguien hiciera algo para darle una paliza –miró al horizonte perdida en sus pensamientos –digo, para recordar los viejos tiempos –agregó después un poco avergonzada, por las miradas que sus hermanas le estaban dando, las chicas se miraron unos segundos y estallaron en carcajadas, no era que les importara, pero el crimen ya casi no existía en las proporciones en las que ellas debían intervenir, eso se lo dejaban a los señores policías, a veces era un poco aburrido, pero la vida de ser heroínas retiradas, ya las había acostumbrado.

–Será mejor que salgamos –dijo la rubia al ver que sus hermanas se habían quedado en silencio, intentó levantarse, pero el peso que tenía delante de ella se lo impedía –Me serviría un poco de ayuda, si no les importa –miró a sus hermanas con el ceño fruncido, las que rieron al ver los intentos de la rubia para levantarse.

–No te enojes, no le hará bien al bebé –Blossom tomó los brazos de su hermana y la ayudó, bajo la mirada divertida de la morena.

.

* * *

.

Boomer después de haber sido sacado de la casa de Blossom, caminó en dirección a la casa de su hermano, donde, según Blossom, encontraría a ambos chicos. Al encontrarse de pie en la puerta del apartamento de Butch y Buttercup tocó la puerta tres veces antes de que Brick le abriera la puerta.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó al rubio que no se hizo esperar y entró al apartamento.

–Las chicas me dijeron que ustedes estarían aquí –respondió sentándose en la cama improvisada de Brick –pasarán la noche en el apartamento de Blossom –explicó al ver la mirada confusa de su hermano – ¿Y Butch?

–Está en su cuarto –se sentó junto a Boomer – ¡No vallas! –Frenó al rubio que se dirigía al cuarto de Butch –_"Está ocupado"_.

– ¿Cuándo dices _"ocupado_" te refieres a...?

–Si.

–Ah –Como hermanos se llevaban muy bien, pero a veces era un poco incómodo, tan incómodo, que era preferible no platicar, pero tenían que hacerlo, ya que los hermanos debían mantener contacto, o eso les decían constantemente las chicas, así que a veces, sólo a veces, no era tan incómodo, si estaban los tres juntos, era más divertido que estar dos y hablar estupideces sin sentido, sólo para llenar el silencio, sobre todo con Butch, ya que Boomer entendía y prefería quedarse callado.

– ¿Qué haces tu en acá? –preguntó Butch ganando la atención de sus hermanos que permanecían en silencio después de corta charla que tuvieron.

– Tu mujer...

–No digas más –respondió sentándose también con sus hermanos.

– ¿Haremos algo? –Brick preguntó aburrido, los otros chicos se miraron como si recién hubieran considerado la idea –digo, supongo que las chicas harán algo, por algo se quedaron donde Blossom –se quedó callado de golpe, ¿Cómo podía ser que sólo mencionar su nombre se revolucionara por completo? Por lo menos sus hermanos no se percataron del cambio de actitud de Brick, ya que estaban enfrascados en una conversación.

– ¿Dónde van? –preguntó al ver a sus hermanos que se dirigían a la puerta de salida.

– Vamos a comprar –respondió Boomer como si fuera lo más obvio –en eso quedamos –Butch asintió sin agregar más saliendo de la casa – ¿Vienes? O te quedas como bobo, pensando en chicas pelirrojas de ojos rosa –Boomer rio al ver la reacción de Brick y salió de la casa antes de que el pelirrojo le respondiera.

.

* * *

.

El carro del supermercado estaba lleno de galletas, chocolates, refrescos, soda, maní, palomitas de maíz, y así la lista continuaba, Buttercup decía que era porque comer comida chatarra era lo más cercano al placer físico, Bubbles decía que tenían que comprar esas cosas, y más, porque ella tenía que comer por dos y Blossom no decía nada, si sus hermanas querían comer esas cosas, por ella bien.

– Creo que con eso estará bien ¿no? –Blossom internamente rogó para que eso fuera lo último, ya que Bubbles estaba llenando otro carro con cosas para comer.

– No se ustedes, pero yo necesito azúcar –dijo Bubbles tomando un paquete de galletas de vainilla con chocolate –Boomer no me deja comer de estas cosas.

–Si, pero eso no necesitamos comprar todo el supermercado –agregó Buttercup, dándose cuenta que su hermana ya estaba exagerando –mi billetera no lo aguantará –Bubbles no dijo nada y caminó hacia la caja registradora con el ceño fruncido.

–Creo que es lo más cercano que tendremos de un sí –Blossom asintió y siguió a sus hermanas riendo, llegaron a la caja, pagaron y se fueron, ya en la salida Blossom divisó que los chicos iban entrando. Blossom tomó a sus hermanas de los brazos y las obligó a salir de ahí antes se dieran cuenta que sus novios estaban ingresando.

– ¡¿Qué te pasó?! –se quejó Bubbles sobándose las piernas, ya que había hecho más actividad de lo que normalmente hacía.

–Quería salir luego, una chica embarazada como tu no puede estar mucho en la calle –respondió nerviosamente.

–Hm...Si claro –dijeron las dos chicas a unísono, sonriendo de manera extraña.

–Hola chicas –oh no, ya era tarde, los chicos ya estaban junto a ellas. Blossom se giró lentamente y como si fuera un deja vú de hace aproximadamente siete meses, el día que Brick llegó a su casa, ahí estaba él.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Buttercup sin sacar la sonrisa de su rostro mirando de reojo a Blossom que se estaba mirando con Brick.

– Las vimos corriendo como locas –Boomer estaba preocupado por Bubbles que se notaba un poco agotada –Eso no le hace bien a Bubbles.

–Ay, si claro, la pobre embarazada no puede hacer nada, sin que el idiota de su novio tenga que reprocharlo –la rubia se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en una especie de banca alejándose de Boomer.

–Bubbles, amor... –los otros chicos dejaron de tomar atención a los rubios.

–Creo que será que vamos a casa –intentó decir Blossom, pero la interrumpieron.

– ¿Porque no hacemos algo todos juntos? –propuso Buttercup, a lo que todos se entusiasmaron con la idea.

–Vamos a mi casa –Butch era el más entusiasmado con la idea e ignorando por completo a Blossom que intentaba dar explicaciones comenzó a caminar junto a su novia. Blossom suspiró, está seria una larga noche.

– ¿Cómo estás? –Blossom se asustó un poco y miró a su derecha y ahí estaba Brick igual o más incómodo que ella.

– Eh...bien, bien. ¿Y tú? –se sintió estúpida, esa fue la respuesta más idiota que pudiera haber dicho, miró hacia adelante y vio que sus hermanas la estaban mirando de reojo.

–No me quejo –dijo en tono burlón para que Blossom sonriera un poco, ya que se había percatado de que estaba extremadamente nerviosa –vivir con Butch no es tan horrible como lo pintan–Blossom sonrió ya mas tranquila.

–Bueno yo si me quejo –se defendió el moreno por las palabras de su hermano –No se como lo soportas Blossom.

–Fácil, siempre pienso que existe gente peor que el –respondió en tono de broma mirando fijamente al moreno que le frunció el ceño, Brick enarcó las cejas, ¿Acaso la pelirroja había hecho una broma? Buttercup comenzó a reír, aunque las palabras le afectaran a ella también.

–No eres tan desagradable –Buttercup besó la mejilla de su molesto novio, que se calmó un poco. Llegaron al apartamento de Butch y antes que las chicas entraran Butch y Brick entraron rápidamente para poder ordenar un poco y Buttercup no se enojara, porque, aunque no lo pareciera, era una chica muy ordenada, no tanto como Blossom o Buttercup, pero le gustaba tener las cosas donde tenían que estar, pasaron trece minutos y no salían.

–Esto es tan agradable –se quejó Bubbles –Quiero orinar –siguió quejándose –Boomer haz algo –Boomer tocó la puerta de la casa y pidió a sus hermanos que los dejaran entrar, la paciencia de Bubbles ya no soportó más – ¡Le sacaré la cabeza con los dientes a tus hermanos si no me dejan entrar! –Chilló enojada amenazando a Boomer. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y comenzó a girarlo mientras golpeaba la puerta – ¡Par de subnormales déjenme entrar!

– ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –preguntó tranquilamente Butch abriendo la puerta, como si las chicas y Boomer vinieran recién llegando, Bubbles lo empujó y corrió al baño para sus necesidades, después de eso entró Blossom, Buttercup y finalmente el pobre de Boomer.

–No te preocupes Boomer –Blossom posó su mano en el hombro de su casi cuñado –faltan menos de dos meses y volverá a ser la misma –Buttercup también le palmeó el hombro como si le diera el pésame, Boomer sólo sonrió y se fue a sentar en un sillón.

–Me da pena –reconoció Buttercup y Blossom asintió.

–Ya te quiero ver así – Buttercup la miró como si estuviera loca –quiero decir, ya quiero ver al pobre de Butch, cuando tu quedes embarazada.

–Lalala no te escucho –canturreó la morena escapando de su hermana hacia la cocina –no te atrevas a volver a decir la palabra con _"E"._

– ¿Embarazada? –Dijo en tono de burla la pelirroja –vamos, algún día tendrás que tener hijos.

– ¿Y qué me dices tu? –Contratacó la morena –Algún día tendrás pequeños colorines de ojos rojos corriendo por tus piernas, no me digas que tu no deseas tener a los hijo de Brick –Blossom se sonrojó de golpe y dejo a su hermana hablando sola, la que la siguió hasta donde estaba para seguir molestándola. Lo que no notaron era que Brick había escuchado la conversación de las hermanas, al ver la reacción de la pelirroja, extrañamente se sintió feliz y aliviado, antes de escuchar esa conversación, jamás se le había pasado por la mente tener un futuro con la pelirroja, ¿tener hijos? ¿Con Blossom? Era una idea de lo más interesante. ¡Un momento! Que estaba pensando, ese no era el Brick que conocía y admiraba. Tener un hijo o hija, nunca se sabía los designios del de arriba, y formar una familia, no... ¿O si? ¡Basta Brick! Esas cosas eran para los imbéciles y su hermano Boomer, él no era harina de ese saco, ¡Que estupidez! Se desordeno el cabello y dejó los pensamientos fuera de su mente, por el momento, y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus hermanos y las chicas.

– ¿Así que cuando es el matrimonio? –Preguntó Buttercup cuando Brick se asomó, el pelirrojo se puso incomodo y miró a la pelirroja, que lo estaba mirando confusa. Ni siquiera eran novios y querían que se casaran.

– ¿A que te refieres? –le preguntó a Buttercup, esta lo miró con burla y el resto lo miró igual o mas confundidos que Blossom.

–Le preguntaba a Boomer que cuando se casaba –dijo inocentemente al pelirrojo que no tardó en ponerse más rojo que el color de su cabello y sentarse junto a Butch con el ceño fruncido, esa Buttercup, siempre quería incomodarlo a él y a Blossom.

–Ah –atinó a responder, Buttercup comenzó a reír al igual que Butch que había entendido la reacción de su hermano –no es gracioso, par de idiotas –pero los pelinegros ya no lo escuchaban se reían a carcajadas.

–Para mi si lo es –decía con dificultad Buttercup, Blossom se había sonrojado y se removía incómoda, Buttercup siempre se las arreglaba para burlarse de ella, intentaba mirar al pelirroja pero la vergüenza se lo impedía, lo único que pedía era que Brick no dijera alguna estupidez y la dejara mal, otra vez.

–Con Bubbles estamos pensando en comprar un casa cerca de donde vive el profesor –Boomer rápidamente cambió el tema al ver la incomodidad de la pelirroja y su hermano, ambos lo miraron como si lo que acababa de decir fuera lo mas importante.

– Hablando de Bubbles –dijo de repente Butch – ¿Aun no sale del baño? –Boomer se levantó de donde estaba sentado en un dos por tres y corrió en dirección al baño, los otros chicos sonrieron por la preocupación del rubio, pero las sonrisas se borraron de sus rostros cuando Boomer venia con Bubbles en sus brazos desmayada y ¿sangrando?

.

_**Continuará…**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_****OMFGWTF!_

_Les juró que jamás pensé en escribir que a Bubbles le pasara algo malo, pero pensé que me estaba quedando sin ideas y necesito intermedios antes de que Brick se de cuenta de que está verdaderamente enamorado de Blossom, no me preocupo tanto por los sentimiento de Blossom, por que ella es buena chica y se dará cuenta, de hecho ya está comenzando a sentir muchas cosas por Brick, **El don Juan de pacotillas**. Por eso tuve que hacer esa maldad, y ahora no se que hacer... Puedo ser una maldita perra o ser un ángel con la situación de los rubios, GOSH! que confusión, se la dejaré a mi corazón puro de melón jejeje.  
_

_Creo que este capitulo quedó un poco más largo, es en compensación para ustedes y también para que no me odien si me demoro un poco._

**_xx CamiiliiChan_**


End file.
